BFFs
by liv2laugh00
Summary: Misty, May, Dawn and Leaf are BFFs. Misty is super sporty, Dawn is super girly, May is super musical and Leaf is super smart. The girls are close friends and so far, since they were very young, nothing has been able to pull them apart. What happens when 4 boys arrive? When each girl follows a different path? Were the relationships and friendships made to be broken? PS CS ORS IS
1. Prologue: The Beginnings of Friendship

**BFFs – Prologue **

Your fate has been decided. It was decided long ago. To be, or not to be; was never your choice. But the path you take and the roads you follow are up to you. Know that friends are for school, but best friends are for life.

**Prologue: The Beginnings of Friendship**

* * *

**3rd person POV**

**With Leaf**

**10 years ago (They are five)**

"Hey Leaf pass it here!" A boy with auburn spiky hair and icy blue eyes squealed jumping up and down. He was calling for his friend to pass him the soccer ball.

"No way!" The girl with brown hair and green eyes called back dribbling the ball around him. "You always shoot, it's my turn!"

"Fine." The boy pouted as the girl took a shot.

The two young children were playing soccer in the girl's yard. The girl's parents and the boy's grandfather, who the boy was in custody of, sat inside laughing as they saw the children play.

The two of them were troublemakers. More so, the boy was and always seemed to drag the girl into it. They'd been friends forever and their worlds were about to change.

The girl's mother stood up. She opened the door and came out into the yard. She walked up to the two children and picked up the soccer ball so she had their full attention.

"Mommy!" The girl whined. "Give us back our ball!"

"Listen to mommy first sweetie." The mother chided. "Say bye-bye to Gary now, he has to go."

"Bye Gary…" The girl sulked.

"Bye Leafy!" Gary shrieked in joy and darted out the gate towards his grandfather so they could go home.

Leaf, the young girl, lunged out as he called her the nickname, but was stopped by her mother. She looked up at her mom.

"Come inside Leaf, daddy better be the one to tell you."

Taking Leaf's hand her mother lead her inside and sat down with her on the couch. Then Leaf's father walked up and sat on Leaf's other side.

"Leaf." Her father started. "You know daddy works in a big office right?" Leaf nodded and he continued. "Daddy got a promotion!"

Leaf pouted. "I don't know why you sent Gary home to tell me that."

"Sweetie, daddy's new job is in the Orange Islands!" Her mother said excitedly.

"Oh… I'll miss you daddy!" Leaf cried wrapping her arms around her father.

"Silly Leaf, you and mommy are coming too! We're moving!"

Leaf froze. Then the little girl burst into tears. She wouldn't speak to either of her parents for a long time. Her father just looked at her mother, they exchanged a look and her mother took over.

"Leaf, now you know why Gary had to go. Go pack, we leave tomorrow. I packed most things for you but you must do the rest."

Leaf walked away from her parents in a trance-like state. When she got to her room she just curled up in a ball.

When she was curled up she heard a sound on her window. She lived on the ground level of her house. She opened her window and saw Gary standing there.

"I'm sorry you have to move Leaf."

"Me too. I'm gonna miss you Gary."

"Me too Leaf." Gary was too sad to even use the silly nickname.

Gary and Leaf hugged then, until Gary broke it.

"We don't have long Leaf. I just came to say bye and to give you this." Gary shoved a little jewelry box into her hands, kissed her cheek and stepped out her window. He closed the window behind him, waved and ran off.

Leaf began to cry. She watched Gary's back recede down the path between his grandfather's lab and her house. She watched him until she couldn't see him anymore.

When he was gone she looked at the little box he'd given her. It was wrapped, obviously quickly, with Bulbasaur wrapping paper. She removed the paper and saw a little box made of delicate china with her name on it. The china was white with vines and leaves spelling her name. Removing the lid of the box she saw a bracelet. It was not an expensive one; just a metal loop chain with little green plastic leaves and metal hearts around it. There was also a plaque that said Friends.

She smiled and put on the bracelet. Gary and her would be together, not matter where they were. Leaf would be sure of it.

* * *

**3rd person POV**

**With Misty**

"MISTY! GET DOWN HERE!" The three Sensational Sisters yelled.

A little girl with red hair pulled messily into a side ponytail and green eyes raced down the stairs. She ran up to her 10-year-old **(A/N: It felt weird to say that they were 10, remember Misty, May, Leaf and Dawn are five.) **sisters and looked up with a super cute innocence in her eyes.

"Don't you DARE give us that look Misty Kasumi Waterflower! WE know what you did!" One sister with yellow hair yelled. (Daisy)

"You better make this up to us!" Another sister with pink hair screamed. (Lily)

"B-but…" Misty started but was interrupted as her parents walked into the room.

"What happened here?" Her mother asked looking softly at the Sensational Sisters, but harshly at Misty.

Misty's father and mother were soft and sweet to her sisters and spoiled Daisy, Lily and Violet to death. They were hard and cruel to Misty. Her sisters set her up for things she didn't do just to get her in trouble for fun!

"She told our crushes we liked them!" The third sister with bluish, purplish hair complained. (Violet)

"I don't even know who you like!" Misty cried out desperately.

"Where is your proof ladies?" Her father asked his cold, calculating eyes trained harshly on Misty.

Daisy smirked and held up her phone. "Here Daddy-o!"

* * *

To Daisy

From Tracey

Hey Daisy, I found out from your sister you liked me. Sorry but I really don't feel the same. I hope we can still be friends.

* * *

Lily held up her phone showing a similar message.

To Lily

From Todd

Hey Lils! Ur sis told me u liked me. Sry but I've got another girl on my mind ;) hope we can still be friends!

* * *

Violet held up her phone as well.

To Violet

From Josh

Ok, I heard from ur sister u liked me. This is weird because I'm 4 years older. Sry Vi but I've got a girlfriend it wouldn't work. U'll find someone eventually ;) good luck out there.

* * *

After reading the messages Misty saw that it didn't say which sister told the boys so she knew it was probably an argument ending with each sister telling on each others' crushes. Misty was getting the blame.

Her father and mother turned to her. Misty flinched away.

"Unbelievable young lady! You have caused so much trouble!" Her mother was screaming.

"This is the last straw! You are getting disowned or shipped away! You cause to much trouble for your own good!" Her father screamed.

"Go pack!" Her sisters said nastily. "At least we won't have to see your ugly face ever again!"

Misty turned away from her cruel family and raced to her room. She packed all her stuff, which wasn't much, as her parents took most of it away after she "had caused trouble". It was maddening.

Dragging her stuff downstairs she saw a man was talking to her father at their door.

"That's the little devil." Her father spat seeing her.

The other man looked kindly at her. "We'll take her with us to the Orange Islands."

Misty's head snapped up.

"Good. Get out girl. You will live with this man and his family from now on."

The man offered Misty a hand and she took it and walked out of her parents' house.

"Hey cutie? What's your name?" The man asked.

"I'm Misty." She replied sweetly.

"How old are you?" He asked again.

"Five sir."

"The same age as my daughter. We're moving to the Orange Islands and she's quite upset. Do you think you could try and cheer her up for me?"

"Sure! Anything because you got me away from my bad daddy and mommy and sisters."

"Oh, almost forgot! You can call me Mr. Green, Daniel or dad if you'd prefer.

Misty smiled and hopped into the car of this nice Mr. Green.

* * *

**3rd person POV**

**With May**

A little girl with brunette locks and sapphire eyes was sitting on a bed at an adoption centre. The family she was with was returning her. It was a new record, 4 weeks with the family before they returned her.

The little girl was an orphan. She was orphaned at a young age because her parents and her little brother died in a car crash. She had been moving from orphanages to adoption centres to orphanages.

Nobody wanted her. The girl was convinced she was cursed.

When the family returning her left the manager of the centre turned to the girl. "Why this time May?"

"I don't know." The girl called May replied sadly.

"It's alright May, maybe they just couldn't deal with 3 kids." The manager said and pulled her into a hug.

The manager, Wendy, was like May's mother. She couldn't adopt May though because she couldn't afford it. May, because of this, was stuck in adoption centre systems.

"Wendy? Why do bad things happen to me?" May asked with her blue eyes full of tears

"It's not your fault May! You couldn't help burning a wood table, settling off the preschool fire alarm, leaving the gate open letting the cat out…" Wendy trailed off knowing if she got into some of the worse tings May had done the little girl would lose hope forever.

"Someone will take you eventually." Wendy said. "Time for bed May. See you in the morning."

May walked over to the cot she called her bed, which was amongst other cots for the other orphans. She climbed in and fell asleep.

When May awoke in the morning she heard Wendy speaking with someone or ones in the lobby. She crept to the door and snuck out. Sneaking down the hall she heard part of the conversation.

"My name is Wendy, it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Green and Mrs. Green."

"The pleasure's mine Wendy. Now about our problem, we need some more gas. Do you have any spare?" That was a man's voice.

"I think I have some in the back room, follow me."

May was too intent on listening to the conversation to notice she was hiding right in front of the back room. Wendy, Mr. Green and Mrs. Green walked around the corner and spotted her.

"May!" Wendy scolded.

"What a cutie. She yours?" Mrs. Green gushed.

"No just an orphan here, but she's my special little orphan."

"What's your name kiddo?" Mr. Green asked.

"May Maple." She replied shyly.

"Daddy, daddy!" Two little girls came running around the corner and tackled Mr. Green.

"Misty! Leaf! Off daddy for now. He needs to carry the gas out to the car." Mrs. Green chided plucking the girls off him. They both pouted and walked over to May.

While Wendy, Mr. Green and Mrs. Green were getting the gas out to the car, May, Leaf and Misty became good friends.

They had a lot in common. They were all five, they all liked Mr. and Mrs. Green and they decided that they would be friends forever.

When the adults came back they saw the 3 girls laughing and giggling. Wendy sighed. "It's been awhile since May's had real friends. It's too bad you have to leave."

"Daniel! Marianna!" Misty cried racing over to the adults "Can May come with us? Please?"

Mr. and Mrs. Green exchanged a look and then looked at Wendy.

"How long will it take to fill out the adoption papers?" Mrs. Green asked.

Wendy smiled. "I'll do them, you folks just grab her and go. I'd do anything to see May happy and she really is happy with your girls."

"Only Leaf is ours, Misty wasn't wanted by her family so we took her in on the way here. They do really act like 3 sisters don't they?"

"Definitely." Wendy said smiling and walked over to May.

"Hey May! Go pack your things you're being adopted!"

"Really? Bye who?" May cheered excited.

"Us." Mr. Green said grabbing all three girls playfully.

Awhile later May was a set to go and bundled up in the car with Misty and the Greens. Wendy waved as they drove away.

May finally got her family.

* * *

**3rd person POV**

**With Dawn**

A little girl with navy blue hair and blue eyes cowered in front of the boy. He was her 17-year-old brother. He was drunk, again. He was yelling at her on the side of the road, again. He was blaming her that he was being stupid and dragging her to every slut-of-a-girlfriend's house he went to.

He brother was doing drugs, underage drinking, sleeping with a different girl each night and scarring his little 5-year-old sister with cuss words and terrible sights.

"DAWN! YOU WREN! YOU MADE US MISS THE BUS AGAIN!"

The girl, Dawn cowered away from her brother. He didn't use to be like this. He used to be kind and helpful when they lived with their mom. When she died he earned money by selling and doing drugs and sleeping with sluts.

Dawn was always quiet about it, especially since it gave her food on her plate. She was skinny, and picked on at school but she shook it off. She didn't even know what her brother was yelling at her about now.

She didn't care. She sat on the curb curled in a ball with tears on her face. It was horrifying. Her brother eventually stopped yelling to light and smoke weed.

The stench made her feel sick and drowsy. She tried to shake it off but it followed her. She was always tired and sick feeling because of her brother. He never let her get a good enough sleep because they had to keep moving.

Finally the bus arrived and her brother quit smoking and grabbed for Dawn to pull her onto the bus. Dawn ducked away from her brother, grabbed her duffel with all her clothes and belongings and ran.

She ran down the street trying to get away from her brother. He was yelling after her. When she got a good distance away, she heard him yell.

"FINE! SEE IF I CARE! RUN DAWN! FEED YOURSELF! GOODBYE!"

Dawn felt a tear roll down her cheek as she saw her brother board the bus. She wiped it away quickly, and sunk into a ball at the curb. A car drove by, but stopped seeing her on the side of the road. It pulled over and a man, woman and 3 little girls jumped out and ran up to her.

The first girl with red hair asked, "Are you lost?"

Dawn shook her head.

"Do you have a family?" The woman asked.

Dawn shook her head again.

"Daddy! Can she come with us?" Another girl with brown hair and green eyes asked excited.

"If it's ok with mommy." The man replied.

"Of course." The woman had a broad smile on her face. It made Dawn smile too. "What's your name sweetie?"

"Dawn. Dawn Berlitz." She piped.

"I'm Mrs. Green, that's my husband Mr. Green. I'm sure the girls will introduce themselves." The woman said smiling.

The other girl with brown hair and blue eyes came up to Dawn and took her bag of stuff. She opened the trunk of the car and chucked it into the back. She turned to Dawn and smiled. "I'm May."

The redhead was next to introduce herself. "I'm Misty."

Then the last girl, "I'm Leaf, welcome to the family!"

Dawn smiled and hopped into the back of the car with the other girls. They all began to tell stories. Misty and May told Dawn how they met the Greens' and why they were with them. Then Dawn told her story.

The girls all became friends almost immediately! They were laughing and playing and having so much fun! Just like 5-year-old girls should. Not like the dark (except Leaf) pasts they'd experienced.

Pulling each other into a group hug the girls smiled and spoke as one, "Best Friends Forever!"

* * *

**Me: And thus marks the end of BFFs prologue!**

**Misty: PM her or review your thoughts!**

**Me: I thought the pasts of Misty, May and Dawn were so depressing… **

**Dawn: Leaf's seems so good compared to ours *pouting* **

**Leaf: My parents seem like idiots for taking in 3 random girls O.o**

**May: NO FLAMES!**

**Me: Everyone, disclaimer!**

**Everybody except me: LIV2LAUGH00 DOESN'T OWN POKEMON! **

**All: REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 1: Preparations

**BFFs – Chapter 1**

**The Friendship of a Lifetime**

Your fate has been decided. It was decided long ago. To be, or not to be; was never your choice. But the path you take and the roads you follow are up to you. Know that friends are for school, but best friends are for life.

* * *

**10 years after Prologue **

**In the Orange Islands Green Family household**

**Misty's POV**

Hello. My name is Misteria Waterflower. Call me Misty. I live in the Orange Islands. I live with my best friends Dawn, May, Leaf and Leaf's parents.

Dawn, May and I weren't wanted or had no families so Mr. and Mrs. Green and Leaf took us in. The four of us have been living together as BFFs for ten years.

Our friendship is the strongest thing ever! Nothing could pull us apart.

I swam laps in our pool thinking about when we all met. Yes, we had a pool. Each of us got to choose one thing for the house to have. I chose the pool. Dawn chose a separate room for her to design fashion. May chose a room for all her instruments and Leaf chose a designated study room.

"Hey Misty!" Dawn called running outside. "Can I come do a swim workout with you?"

"Sure! I'd love to lead one! Do you want to ask May and Leaf if they want to as well?" I replied smiling boldly.

"Sure! BRB!" Dawn raced off to find the other girls.

Dawn was the most girlish of all of us, May the most musical, Leaf the smartest and me, the most athletic. Dawn helped us look good and have a good attitude, May helped us sing, dance and play music, Leaf helped us with grades and I kept us all in shape.

After waiting ten minutes swimming more laps, Dawn, Leaf and May raced out of the house. Dawn was wearing a pink frilly bikini, Leaf was in a green bikini and May was in a red and white polka-dotted bikini.

"You swim in that?!" Dawn shrieked in horror seeing my blue one piece with wave patterns on it.

"It's practical, and I don't have to worry about my top falling down." I replied. All three girls grabbed their tops to make sure they didn't fall. I was so ready to make the girls work! "Alright! First one to catch and actually hold onto me sits out laps. And GO!"

Pushing off of the wall I dove away from them into the water. May jumped in after me, Leaf executed a dive and Dawn climbed down the ladder.

While I was watching them get into the water Leaf swam up to me and grabbed my legs. Using my well-built arms I easily pushed her away and swam to the other end of the pool.

We continued working out for a bit until we were all exhausted. Then Leaf proposed we go work on our English Assignment that we were assigned over the summer. School was starting again in 4 days and we still hadn't done it.

* * *

**In the study room**

**Leaf's POV**

"Alright girls the assignment says that each student must pick a Shakespeare play and write a one page report." I said confidently reading from the assignment rubric.

All the girls groaned. They each swiveled around in their chairs to their desks and opened and booted up their laptops. We each had a corner in the study room. In our corner we had a desk, a laptop, a swivel chair and a beanbag chair for reading. We also shared a bookcase.

Misty's desk was a modern glass desk with a small fish bowl on it. Her laptop was teal and covered in water Pokemon stickers. Her chair was dark blue and was covered in light blue marker designs like waves. Her beanbag was light blue with white seagulls on it. Her area screamed ocean lover, totally Misty.

Dawn's desk was an old fashioned white desk covered in artists' sketchbooks full of her clothing designs. Her laptop was hot pink and had Top Coordinator stickers all over it. Her chair was light pink with dark pink marker designs like make-up. Her beanbag was white with pinks dresses all over in (symbols). It was almost to girlie to look at, definitely Dawn.

May's desk was black wood in a simple design, looking modern and old fashioned. She had a vose of roses on her desk. Her laptop was red with instrument stickers all over it. Her chair was a simple black chair with red music notes all over it. Her beanbag was red with roses and musical instruments on it. It was very simple, yet sheik. It was totally May's.

My desk was a bamboo and pine desk. It was decorated with different leaf arrangements and had books scattered all over it. My laptop was white. I had taken pastels and crayons, and drew leaves on it. My chair was green with a darker green cushion on it. I had preserved leaves and glued a few on the back of my chair. My beanbag was white and had pasteled and fabric painted leaves on it. I was proud of the way I had designed my space.

On the subject of our project, Misty chose Hamlet, Dawn chose Romeo and Juliet, May chose Macbeth and I chose Julius Caesar. I open the internet and went to an official Julius Caesar website.

I was surprised. I found a super corny joke on the site and cracked up. Misty came running because she loves comedy and Dawn ad May walked over to see what I was laughing at.

"'I bring you this salad Caesar! It has creamy dressing. What shall thou name it?' Asked Julius Caesar's person chef.

'I shall name this salad with creamy dressing, coleslaw!' Julius Caesar replied." Misty read the joke and soon we were all laughing and smiling.

We soon got back on task and finished our reports. Misty's was ¾ of a page but packed full of information. May's was 1 full page of ¾ drabbling and ¼ information. Mine was 1 full page of ¾ information and ¼ drabbling. Dawn's was ½ a page and mostly all drabbling.

May, Misty and I sighed and seated Dawn back down. We helped her rewrite her essay until it passed the rubric. Then we exchanged papers and edited each others' work. Once this was all said and done we were all sick of schoolwork. Even though I like school I was too.

We all flopped into our beanbags and groaned.

"I can't believe school starts in 4 days!" Misty said disbelievingly.

"I hope the music program is better this year…" May sighed.

"I hope that the study groups aren't decided by teachers." I added.

"I hope there are cute guys!" Dawn squealed. We all facepalmed. Typical Dawn.

"I hope to make the school swimming and track teams." Misty said dreamily.

"I want the lead in the play…" May said going into lala-land.

"I want a boyfriend!" Dawn piped and we facepalmed again.

"I want to find him…" I whispered. I turned my bracelet around my wrist. My fingers traced each plastic leaf, metal loop, and star.

I still remembered back in Kanto when Gary gave this to me. He'll have changed, but I hope not too much. I wonder if I'll find him this year. Who am I kidding? I haven't seen him for 10 years. He probably doesn't even remember me.

"Leaf you in there?" Dawn said waving a hand in front of my face.

"Y-yeah." I stopped twisting my bracelet and looked up with a clearly fake smile on my face. They bought it though. "What now?"

"We should practice our song for the opening school show!" May chirped.

We all got up and followed May to the music room.

* * *

**In the music room**

**May's POV**

Leaf walked up to our mini stage and climbed on. She set her electric keyboard in place and started warming up her fingers.

Dawn walked to the far wall and grabbed her hot pink base guitar. She climbed up on the stage and began to make sure she was on tune.

Misty grabbed her drumsticks and walked to the stage, climbed up and sat behind her wave patterned drum kit. She started playing some basic rhythms.

I grabbed my black and red acoustic guitar and jumped onto the stage. I grabbed my head mic. and clipped it to my ear. Misty, Leaf and Dawn put on theirs too.

Leaf grabbed a remote and turned on the speakers.

We all came in in harmony. We preformed our song, smiling and singing our feelings. It was totally the perfect back to school song. It was written by yours truly.

When we got to the second verse we thought of our other redheaded friend Abi. Her real name is Abigail but she hates it. That got us thinking about her football boyfriend Jayden.

We smiled and finished the song. I had written it a couple weeks ago before Dawn turned 15. She had been so thrilled when we sang it to her on her birthday. She insisted we send an email to the principal of OI Honour Academy, our school.

The principal responded quickly saying he would be honoured to have 4 returning students play a song. WE were all extremely pleased that he thought so highly of his returning student and more importantly, us.

After we finished our song, we packed up our instruments. Leaf, Misty and Dawn did anyway. We sat along the edge of stage, while I was strumming soft chords.

"Is that a new song May?" Leaf asked looking curiously at me.

"Maybe, I still need some lyric inspiration." I replied still strumming.

"It sounds so pretty!" Dawn said sweetly, she started humming along.

Misty, who was still holding her drumsticks, started drumming a beat along the edge of the stage.

Struck with sudden inspiration I put down my guitar and grabbed the electric guitar, I gave it to Leaf since the keyboard wasn't really needed for what I had in mind. Seeing me do this Dawn grabbed her base.

We added the soft rock into my chords and came up with a pretty good little tune. Hi-fiving we all put our instruments into their cases and walked out of the music room.

"That sounded so pretty! All we need now is for someone or thing to inspire May! It'll be perfect!" Misty said. I frowned when she said someone.

"I bet she'll be inspired by a cute new kid!" Dawn shrieked and giggled until I tackled her. We play wrestled for a bit until she screamed surrender.

Misty and Leaf had started laughing somewhere along the time and their laughter in contagious so Dawn and I started laughing too. Somehow we all ended up on the floor laughing at something we didn't even remember. When we tried to remember we just laughed harder at the irony of not knowing what you're laughing at.

When we finally stopped laughing I asked a serious question.

"What now?"

I got blank looks for a minute while we all thought. It was peaceful quiet until Dawn's shriek pierced the air.

"We could model our new clothes for each other and help each other choose our first day outfits!"

"NO!" Misty being the competitive tomboy she is yelled.

"Ugh." Leaf mumbled not liking clothes much more than Misty.

"Ok." I replied. It would be nice to have some of Dawn's fashion advice.

"Let's GOOO!" Dawn grabbed us and dragged us to her fashion designing room.

* * *

**In the fashion designing room**

**Dawn's POV**

"It'll be a game. Each one of us choses one outfit for each person! Even yourself. My room first." I announced

Everyone followed me to my girlie bedroom. We all wen to my closet and picked out and outfit. Then we went to Misty's blue ocean themed room and picked outfits there. Then to Leaf's green earthy themed room and picked outfits. Lastly to May's black and red, rose and music themed room.

Once we had all the outfits we returned to the fashion room. I took the outfits everyone had chosen for me and went into one of my dressing rooms.

I came out in Misty's outfit first. It was a white tank-top and pink shorts. It also had a pink cardigan and pink flip-flops. It was actually pretty good. Better than I thought my tomboy friend could do.

Then was May's. A short black miniskirt paired with a pink ruffled top. It had pink wedges and a pink hairband. It was totally a May style.

Leaf's was third. She chose a light pink spaghetti strapped dress with a think brown belt under the bust. She had chosen brown ballet flats. She also put on a brown leather jacket to counter the girliness.

I didn't even bother putting on my own outfit, it was too dressy. I just came back out in my normal clothes, a black tank-top and pink miniskirt.

"Which one guys?" I asked stepping out.

The girls all exchanged a glance and simultaneously spoke. "Leaf's."

"I thoughts so! May your turn!"

May went to the dressing room and came out in Misty's outfit first. It was a red t-shirt with a rose and white short shorts. It had white flats and a red hairband.

She then came out in mine. It was a red ruffled blouse and a white skirt. She kept the white flats and hairband.

Next she put on Leaf's choice. It was a red skirt with a black button up blouse. It was with ¾ leggings in black and red flats. It also had a red flower clip in her hair.

Last she put on her own outfit. It was a jean skirt and black shirt with a red sequenced guitar. She had gold gladiator sandals and a high ponytail. Sitting down she looked for our opinion.

"As much as I hate to say it Dawn's." Misty grumbled.

"I like your choice." Leaf piped. All four of them turned to me.

"My outfit with your gladiator sandals and high pony." I responded know it would be the perfect combo. "May out, Leaf in."

May went and came back out in red shorts and a red tank, her regular clothes and Leaf went into the dressing room. She was out moments later in Misty's outfit.

It had olive shorts and a white spaghetti strapped top. It was paired with a camo/army jacket and brown combat boots. Very anti-girly and bold.

She went in and changed into mine. It was an olive green spaghetti strapped dress. It had a white jean jacket and white flats. She wore her hair down but I think it would've looked better up.

Next she came out in May's. It was a one-sleeved blousy forest green shirt. She had a darker green cami underneath. She was wearing worn blue jeans and forest converse. Very chic and smart.

Leaf put on her own outfit. It was a white skirt and graphic lime shirt. She was wearing lime and white flip-flops. It was definitely Leaf's style but it didn't suit her that well.

She came out wearing her regular clothes. A red skirt, green tank-top, green legwarmers and red converse. She was also wearing her trusty hat.

"Oh totally May's!" Misty and I said. May smirked and nodded.

"Sweet! It was my favourite anyways." Leaf replied. "Misty's turn!" We were all excited to see our sporty friend do a "fashion show" because her body is so toned.

Misty sighed and went into the change room. She came out in mine first. It was a white pencil skirt and aqua tank. It had white wedges, which Misty looked totally uncomfortable in.

She changed into May's outfit. It was aqua shorts with black leggings underneath. She also had on a black t-shirt with aqua letters saying: I 3 swimming. Misty was also in black gladiator sandals. You could tell she liked the saying on the shirt.

Next she was in Leaf's. It was a blue see-through blouse with a white tank underneath. She was also in jean shorts and white flats. She pouted not liking the see-through shirt much.

Finally she came out in her own outfit. We were all in shock because she looked really good and it wasn't blue. It was a yellow V-neck t-shirt with a black lace cami underneath. She had on black super skinny jeans and yellow flip-flops. She had let her short orange hair down to her shoulders.

"OMG! MISTY! It's the sun!" Leaf cried.

"That's awesome!" May shrieked.

Misty smirked and changed back into her regular clothes. A yellow crop-top with red suspenders and jean shorts.

We all tackled each other into a huge group hug.

"Look out school here we come!" I shouted and we all laughed.

Arms around each others' shoulders we collapsed on one of the couches in the living room. We all burst out in laughter.

We were a family. Friends, family, forever. Nothing would pull us apart!

* * *

**Me: OMG CHAPTER 1 IS DONE!**

**May: No need to freak out. Yeesh.**

**Me: HEY!  
**

**Leaf: Oh shut up both of you! I'm studying. **

**Misty: Whatever Leaf, you're always studying. Besides school hasn't even started yet. **

**Dawn: Do you like our outfits?**

**Me: I mixed it up for Misty because one of my close friends has red hair and wore that and it looks beyond amazing. **

**Misty and Leaf: NO FLAMES**

**Me: Dawn, May disclaimer!**

**Dawn and May: Liv2Laugh00 doesn't own Pokemon.**

**Me: 3-5 reviews for chapter 2!**

**All: Review! PM too! **

**Me: Bye ~**


	3. Chapter 2: First Impressions

**BFFs – Chapter 2**

**First Impressions**

Your fate has been decided. It was decided long ago. To be, or not to be; was never your choice. But the path you take and the roads you follow are up to you. Know that friends are for school, but best friends are for life.

* * *

**Four days later (first day of school)**

**In the Green's household**

**Leaf's POV**

"DAWN! MAY MISTY! UP NOW!" I hollered at my friends. It was almost 7; we wanted to be up by 6:30. Dawn took a LONG time to get ready.

May and Misty raced down the stairs and took their spots at the table. May was wearing red plaid pj bottoms and a red tank. Misty was wearing teal polka-dotted pj bottoms and a white tank. I was wearing plain lime green pj shorts and a baggy white t-shirt.

Dawn waltzed down the stairs in a baggy navy t-shirt and pink pj shorts. She sat down at the table and my mom set some chocolate chip pancakes on the table. We dug in and soon we were all upstairs getting ready for school.

We each took a shower and got dressed in our outfits we picked out four days prior. Misty was in her bathroom straitening her short red hair, Dawn was in her bathroom curling her hair and May was wrestling her hair into a high ponytail. I touched my brown locks self-consciously. I quickly made up my mind and walked over to Dawn and pointed at my hair. Smiling she French braided my hair.

After she was done I touched it and smiled. Dawn and May, the girlier girls sat Misty and I down and did our make-up. Misty only let Dawn do a little orange highlight on her eyes and some foundation. She also was forced into nude pink lipgloss. May swept a dark green over my eyes, some foundation, a light pink blush and a shiny lipgloss. May had red eye shadow, foundation, pink blush and a slightly pink-toned lipstick. Dawn had dark pink eye shadow, foundation, darker pink blush and quite pink lipstick.

Ushering us all downstairs we all grabbed our backpacks. Misty's was a droopy teal bag, Dawn's a pink messenger bag, May's a droopy black bag with red zippers. Mine was a dark forest green messenger bag. We had each put our laptops, textbooks from the previous year and other essentials.

Each of us hugged my mom and dad good-bye and bolted out the door. We raced to school since it was a 5-minute walk. Misty of course won the race. When we caught up she and Abi were hugging tightly. Jayden was standing there awkwardly until Dawn tackled him into a hug and he laughed lightly.

"Hey Dawn. Paws off!" Abi joked prying Dawn off Jayden and embracing her.

"Abi! It's been forever!" May squealed and joined in. Misty and I shrugged and made it a five-person hug. Separating Abi turned to May.

"So written any new songs May?" She asked.

"Yeah, you'll here one at the assembly." May replied smugly.

"How's your swimming going Misty?" Abi asked said girl.

"Great! I beat my record!" Misty replied smiling boldly.

"Awesome, how's the clothing coming Dawn? I'm still expecting an outfit for my birthday next month!" Abi joked to Dawn and we all laughed.

"It's been great!" Dawn squealed.

"How was summer Leaf?" She finally asked.

"Great, it was so relaxing. I really enjoyed it." I replied evenly.

"It's great to know I'm appreciated…" Jayden joked poking Abi.

"Aww!" We all squealed. Abi hugged her boyfriend and beckoned for a group hug on Jayden.

He gulped and pushed Abi away gently. He bolted before we even had a chance to hug him. We all ended up dog piling on Abi. She grunted and pushed us off. We all giggled and saw Jayden talking to some other football guys.

Laughing together felt so good. It was such a relief to laugh with my best friends together on this day. I could help but smile. Dawn as usual brought up new kids.

"Do you think there will be any new kids this year?" She asked excitedly.

"Maybe." Misty, May and I replied.

"Definitely! There are four new guys!" Abi chirped and Misty, May and I almost tackled her.

"REALLY!" Dawn cried in excitement.

"Now you've done it…" Misty grumbled.

We all looked over at Dawn who was talking in warp speed to herself about charming the new guys and getting a new boy-toy and so on and on. Misty and I exchanged a look and did turkey on our noses. Abi followed suit and then May pouted.

"You guys are gonna pay…" She grumbled. She grabbed Dawn's shoulders and shook her hard.

Dawn shrieked and rushed her fingers through her hair. "May!" She huffed and continued fixing her hair.

"Don't bother Berlitz! You'll never get any prettier." A snide voice sneered.

We all turned bristling to the four girls behind us.

"Melody." Misty growled to the brunette with muddy eyes.

"Brianna!" May was pissed at the girl with rust coloured hair and dull blue eyes.

"URSULA!" Dawn screamed at the pinkette with pink eyes.

"Hey Leaf" The blonde, Veronica sneered her brown eyes cold.

I huffed and turned away. We had bad history with these girls.

Melody's old crush liked Misty because she was so sporty.

Brianna and May used to be close friends, until they crushed on the same guy and he chose May.

Dawn and Ursula have hated each other forever. They are coordinating rivals and rivals in about everything else. Including love lives.

Veronica has hated me from day one, just because I was smarter and prettier than her. (Misty, Dawn, May, Abi and everyone else thought so.)

"Just leave. All of you." Abi growled putting her arms around our shoulders. She also used to be friends with them, until she found out what cheating b*tches they were. Then she came to us.

We all walked away from them steaming in anger.

"Hey cutie!" A guy with a white hat and red eyes smirked putting his hand on May's shoulder. It was Brendan Birch. May's ex. She was steaming and slapped him hard in the face.

"For the beautiful lady." A brunette named Rudi said handing Misty a bouquet of roses. Frowning she spit on them and threw them on the ground. Rudi and Misty had had a brief fling but Misty hadn't felt it.

"Hey DeeDee!" Another brunette named Kenny teased Dawn while she stole Misty's mallet **(A/N yes she has one in this story ^.^) **and whacked him with it. Kenny and Dawn were rivals.

"H-hey Leaf." A black haired boy said shyly.

"Hey Kevin." I sighed. Kevin was a shy boy who had a major crush on me. But I'd seen him once he had a girlfriend. He was a real jerk and ordered the poor girl around. He sucked her face off and dumped her when he was done. It was revolting.

Abi grabbed my arm and motioned for us to leave. I nodded and grabbed Misty's mallet from Dawn and pulled Dawn towards the school. Abi grabbed May and Misty and dragged them away from their ex-boyfriends.

* * *

**May's POV**

**In the auditorium**

The girls and I were chatting away with our principal Professor Rowan. We told him a little more about the song we were going to sing. He approved it, vigorously nodding his head.

We smirked and set up our instruments on the stage. We did a quick run-through. It sounded great!

"Girls that sounds very nice." Professor Rowan complimented. "Now head to homeroom class is going to start soon."

We were shooed off to our homerooms. Misty and I were together and Dawn, Abi and Leaf were together. Splitting up we waved and walked down our respective hallways.

"So May, you excited for the new boys?" Misty teased.

My eyes flashed hurt. "Not if they are ANYTHING like Birch."

Brendan was my first crush at this school. When he finally asked me out last year I was in heaven. We were dating and I didn't care what we did. He had me wrapped around his little finger. He sucked the life out of me for a whole year. I didn't write music or anything. When my friends told me I was devastated. They said he was bad for me. They said him or us.

Since we were locker neighbours I wanted to talk to him. When I got to school the next day he was pinning some random blonde to MY locker sucking her face off. I was so revolted that I smacked him and we were done. He's been trying to get me back all summer, being the stupid perverted freak he is.

"I'm sorry May. I didn't mean to bring it up." She had sorrow in her eyes.

"It's ok Misty. I'm sure prince charming is out there somewhere, for both of us. For now we just wait till he finds us!"

Misty and I fisted bumped and walked into our homeroom. We took two seats next to each other at the front of the class. Leaf always said, pick the front or teachers think you're a troublemaker.

The rest of the students filed in and took seats next to their friends. Melody, Veronica, Kenny and Brendan were also in our homeroom.

Brendan winked at me and I rolled my eyes. He tried to sit next to me but Kevin dragged him to the back. I sighed in relief.

My fingers were self-consciously drumming over the desk playing a piano piece I had started writing. Smiling softly I let them continue.

Looking over at Misty, she was doodling in her notebook. She was drawing little pink hearts with the letters 'R+M' written in them. I was puzzled; Misty was totally over Rudi. After covering a whole page with the hearts she took out a thick black marker. She drew the heartbreak lines through each of them grinning all the while.

Shaking my head, smiling I noticed our teacher had entered the room.

"Morning class!" Professor Birch greeted cheerfully. "We have two new students. Introduce yourselves." He beckoned to the two boys who stood next to him.

"Gary." One boy greeted flirtatiously. He had spiky auburn hair. His eyes were ice blue. He was wearing purple trousers and a black t-shirt. He had on a rope necklace with a blue stone as a pendant. He was definitely a player type.

"Paul." The other boy grunted. He had purple hair. His eyes were a dark onyx. He was wearing black trousers and a black and purple sports jacket. He seemed dark and mysterious. Both of these new boys were different.

"Good. Find a seat then we're off to the assembly." Professor Birch said pointing the boys to two empty seats next to Misty and I.

* * *

**Backstage at the Assembly**

"Hey guys! We met two of the new kids!" Dawn chirped when she saw us.

"Drew and Ash. Drew has green hair and eyes and Ash has black hair and brown eyes. Drew is super arrogant and Ash is super dense but kinda sweet. How about you guys." Leaf said rolling her eyes at Dawn knowing she'd get carried away over guys.

"Two new guys in our class too." I replied fidgeting with my acoustic guitar.

"Paul and G-" Misty was cut off by the principal announcing us to the stage.

Smirking we confidently stepped up just like practice.

* * *

**May: **_You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors_

_It's the morning of your very first day_

_And you say hi to your friends you ain't seen in a while_

_Try and stay out of everybody's way_

**Leaf: **_It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here_

_For the next four years in this town_

_Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say_

_"You know, I haven't seen you around before"_

**All: **_'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you_

_You're gonna believe them_

_And when you're fifteen feeling like there's nothing to figure out_

_Well, count to ten, take it in_

_This is life before you know who you're gonna be_

_Fifteen_

**Misty:**_ You sit in class next to a redhead named Abigail_

_And soon enough you're best friends_

_Laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool_

_We'll be outta here as soon as we can_

**Dawn:**_ And then you're on your very first date and he's got a car_

_And you're feeling like flying_

_And you're momma's waiting up and you're thinking he's the one_

_And you're dancing 'round your room when the night ends_

_When the night ends_

**All: **_'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you_

_You're gonna believe them_

_When you're fifteen and your first kiss_

_Makes your head spin 'round_

_But in your life you'll do things greater than_

_Dating the boy on the football team_

**May: **_But I didn't know it at fifteen_

_When all you wanted was to be wanted_

_Wish you could go back and tell yourself what you know now_

_Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday_

_But I realized some bigger dreams of mine_

_And Abigail gave everything she had to a boy_

_Who changed his mind and we both cried_

**All: **_'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you_

_You're gonna believe them_

_And when you're fifteen, don't forget to look before you fall_

_I've found time can heal most anything_

_And you just might find who you're supposed to be_

_I didn't know who I was supposed to be at fifteen_

**May: **_Your very first day_

_Take a deep breath girl_

_Take a deep breath as you walk through the doors_

* * *

Finishing our song we looked at the crowd totally pleased. They were on their feet cheering super loud. My gaze wandered until I found Melody, Ursula, Veronica and Brianna. They were still sitting, but clapping nonchalantly. Smirking in their direction we bowed and took our instruments off the stage.

Professor Rowan dismissed everyone for lunch. He turned to us. "I understand you all have classes and homerooms with the four new boys?" We shrugged and he nodded. "Be their guides."

He walked off and left us to track the new guys. We found them sitting in the bleachers of the gym chatting. They turned towards us raising an eyebrow.

"We're to be your guides." Dawn said enthusiastically.

"Hn." Paul grunted, Dawn frowned and started yelling at him trying to get some respect.

I noticed the guy with green hair snickering and I looked at him quizzically. He saw me looking and stuck out his hand.

"Drew." He said curtly

"I'm May." I replied nervously.

He flicked his hair. "Nice song." I smiled. "For an airhead."

That's when I blew up. It took Misty and Leaf to hold Dawn and I back from Paul and Drew.

I noticed Gary and the other guy, Ash, chatting idly not even noticing us.

"Hi?" Misty greeted.

"Oh hey!" Ash said looking over Gary's shoulder to see us. "Who are you?"

"My name is Misty." She replied.

"Oh, hi Missy." He said densely.

Misty pulled out her mallet and smacked him. Leaf, Dawn and I all giggled at Misty's red face and Ash holding his head.

Leaf and Gary looked at each other. Both of their faces went pale.

"You?..." Gary whispered.

"Gary?..." Leaf's voice was small and meek.

* * *

**Me: Aaaaaand cut!**

**May: Cliffy really?**

**Me: Yup**

**Leaf: About the story POVs it'll rotate like Me and May, Misty and Dawn, Misty and me, Dawn and May and so on. **

**Me: I may even throw in a guy's POV **

**Misty: *mallet out, panting* I'm gonna kill Ketchum!**

**Dawn: *singsong* No you're not because you luuuuurve him! **

**Misty: DAWN! *chasing Dawn with mallet***

**May: Leaf quick! Do the disclaimer! Or Dawn will die!**

**Leaf: *at sonic speed* Liv2Laugh00 doesn't own Pokemon or Taylor Swift. **

**May: NO FLAMES!**

**Dawn: *running from Misty* Review!**

**Misty: PM too! **

**Me: 10-15 review (total) for chappie 3**

**All: Bye ~**


	4. Chapter 3: It's Been Awhile

**BFFs – Chapter 3**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am so so so so so so so so sorry for such slow updating with this one! I've had a ton of homework and just hadn't gotten around to it. I'd like to thank all my lovely reviewers! ThePokemonNerdOriginal, Not-Alone-Anymore, jou2015, Guest Reviewer, The Moltres's Flame/Luna the Delcatty, AquaStarlight, Catrina7077, Rose, cherrylovesshipping and A-Song-For-You. You are all so amazingly awesome! Now enjoy!**

* * *

**It's Been Awhile**

Your fate has been decided. It was decided long ago. To be, or not to be; was never your choice. But the path you take and the roads you follow are up to you. Know that friends are for school, but best friends are for life.

* * *

**Same place, same time**

**Misty's POV**

Leaf and Gary stared at each other in awe. Gary had stood but seeing Leaf he fell right back down into his seat.

Ash was waving his hand in front of Gary's face, but he didn't respond. I grabbed Leaf's shoulders and shook her. Hard. She came back from lala-land and sent a glance my way.

Mouthing her thanks she turned back to Gary. He'd snapped out of it too.

"Long time no see Leafy!" He said gleefully.

Pouting Leaf swatted him and they both laughed.

"Just like old times." Gary chuckled.

"Um… Explanation please!" May grumbled poking Leaf.

"Oh, um. Sorry. Gary and I were best friends in Pallet Town. Ten years ago, before I met you guys." Leaf explained quickly.

There was a chorus of "Oh"s and "I get it now"s from our group.

"Let me guess this was before you met us Gary?" Drew asked as his eyebrow rose.

"Yeah, long before dude. Like 10 years back." Gary said waving his hands frantically in front of his face.

Leaf impatiently swished her bracelet on her wrist as if waiting for an opening to speak. Her bracelet was special, from her childhood. We knew better than to ask about it.

Gary's eyes widened. "No way… You still wear it?" He was looking in disbelief at her bracelet.

Leaf grinned. "I never took it off."

Standing up from his seat, Gary embraced Leaf. She seemed shocked but hugged him back.

"I never thought I'd see you again…" He murmured.

"Me neither Gary." Leaf hugged his torso tight. I think I saw Dawn take a picture of their hug.

Even as the tomboy I am, I thought it was pretty cute. Ash was mumbling to himself about dragons and saving fair maidens. Groaning I pulled out my mallet and whacked him. He groaned and fell backwards into the bleachers. I saw Paul snicker.

Leaf and Gary broke apart. He looked at her a wide grin on his face. "We've gotta meet up and catch up."

Putting her hand on her hip Dawn got a frustrated look on her face. "We need the full story. Now."

"Ok, ok. Calm down Dawn!" Leaf muttered. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by the bell.

"Talk about saved by the bell…" I snickered. "So anyone have History?"

"ME!" Dawn and Ash squealed. They high-fived and I looked around.

"I do." Paul grumbled halfheartedly.

"Oh boy… We're stuck with the killjoy over here…" Dawn muttered angrily. Leaf and May were giggling. She sent them a death glare and they shut up.

"I have Math." May said.

"Well airhead, lead the way." Drew smirked and May hit him. She cast a glance over her shoulder to Leaf who just shrugged.

"Drama…" Leaf smiled.

"Let's go Leafy!" Gary smirked and grabbed Leaf and dragged her out of the auditorium. She giggled and followed him.

I smiled and grabbed Dawn's wrist. "Follow us, new kids!"

"HEY!" Ash yelled.

"Hn." Paul grumbled.

As Dawn and I lead Ash and Paul to History, we conversed.

"So what about Paul, Dawn?" I snickered.

She flushed and ducked her head in. "Quiet! Misty, he's a coldhearted jerk!"

"Well you better warm that oh so cold heart of his, if you want to date him." I said knowingly. She frowned then came up with a comeback.

"Yeah? Well you and Ashy huh Misty?"

"NO!" My cheeks were hot. "He's a douche Dawn. I'd never go out with an idiot."

"Better find him a tutor then, Misty!" She said gleefully and ducked as I tried to grab her. I tripped and crashed into Ash.

"MIST! Get off please!" He whined.

Pink in the face I pushed myself up from on top of him. He mumbled something about redheads and temper. I was too busy glaring at Dawn to notice.

"Eek! Paul! Misty's gonna kill me!" She shrieked and hid behind said boy.

"Well that's your problem." He muttered and walked into the classroom clearly labeled 'History'. We followed him in. Dawn was wearing her puppy-dog pout just because he ignored her.

Guys NEVER ignore Dawn. She's like the sweetest girl ever. She's a bit of a heartbreaker, but to the guys I guess that makes her more desirable.

I was still pissed at Dawn as Ash and I took our seats. I was next to Dawn at the row second to the front and Ash and Paul were behind.

Just as class started our teacher started another one of her boring lectures. She only asked her favourite students to answer questions so I was safe. So were Dawn and the new kids, Ash and Paul.

I felt something hit the back of my head. I turned and picked up a crumpled ball of paper. Curiously I opened it. There was a message written in messy writing.

Ash grinned as he saw me open it, which gave it away. Reading the message I scrawled my response. I casually stretched and dropped it on Ash's desk.

Reading my response, he grinned. How I was starting to love that idiotic, silly, childish and cute grin…

Wait. What am I saying? Ash, cute? Ha, and I'm supposed to be the tomboy of the group…

Well he is pretty sweet. He's dense as hell, but that's cute and funny…

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I whipped it out under my desk. Did I mention our history teacher is a total idiot and you can do ANYTHING in her class? Well, yeah. You get the point. I read the text and my face went red.

Dawn giggled and I shoved her lightly. She had sent me a text saying: _Ooh Misty's got a crush! ;)._

I replied quickly. _How did you know?_

Her reply came almost instantly. _Misty dearest, I know a lot about love and your face is totally love-struck. Especially since you two were passing notes and smiling. He's totally into you girl!_

I frowned. _But if he's not? What if I confess? I'll look like an idiot! I'm supposed to be the tough, tomboy!_

Dawn smirked. _Maybe it's time to change that Misty! ;) We'll talk later the bell's about to go for lunch. _

Putting our phones away we started packing up. Our teacher, Ms. Harrinow, hadn't assigned any work. Just her usual lecture.

When the bell went everybody sighed and left the classroom for lunch. As Dawn and I were walking Ash ran up to me.

"Hey Mist, so when do you want to come over?"

Dawn gave me a look and I blushed. "How about tomorrow at 6? Remember, studying only."

"Ok! Hey what's your number? I'll text you!"

Dawn stepped in and spoke. "Here Ash! Take all of our numbers. Leaf's, May's, Misty's and mine. The other guys might want them too." She passed Ash her glittery pink PokePhone.

Cheekily he punched our numbers into his phone. He sent a text and then explained he sent our numbers to Paul, Gary and Drew.

The three of walked to the cafeteria for lunch. Leaf saw us and waved us over. We sat down at the table after getting our food. Paul was sitting stoically at the table, eating his lunch. Gary and Leaf were having a friendly and flirty conversation. May and Drew were have a heated argument.

I mean heated. May was standing her palms slammed into the table, red faced and screaming at Drew.

Drew stood there with an arrogant smirk on his face. He made a snide comment and May huffed, grabbed her empty lunch tray and stormed off.

After she left Drew's expression changed to slightly troubled but he quickly composed himself.

Tearing her eyes from Gary, Leaf spoke up. "Someone should go after her."

"I will." Dawn said firmly. She dumped her leftover lunch into the garbage and walked after May.

* * *

**With May**

**Dawn's POV**

"Hey May." I said quietly approaching said girl. I knew exactly where to find her.

She was in the auditorium seated at the piano bench. This was her special spot. Whenever she was emotional, the girls and I knew she'd always be here.

"Hey Dawn…" May looked up her eyes red. She'd been… crying? May never cried over guys. Not after Brendan. She'd said herself; all guys were lying, cheating bastards.

"May. What happened to you?"

"I-I lost it."

"Your emotion?"

"No. It."

I gasped; May had never lost, misplaced it, or even really removed it. It was a gold locket.

Her birth mother had given it to her. But, that was before her family died in a car crash.

She broke down in sobs again and I rubbed small circles into her back.

"We'll find it May, don't worry. I'll get the girls right away." I said soothingly. I sent a quick text to Misty and Leaf to get their butts over to the auditorium.

Once they were here, I gave them a rundown. We all crowded around May giving her hugs and speaking words of encouragement. Her sobs slowed to sniffles and our hug broke up.

"It couldn't of gotten far May." Misty reassured.

"It's not like it could grow legs and walk away." Leaf added.

May cracked a wistful smile. "You think we'll find it?"

"I know so." I said confidently. "We'll look for the rest of today and we can after school too."

"Ok." May stood from her piano bench. The bell rang, conveniently and we all headed to English.

Entering our English class we noticed that all the guys were here too. Leaf brightened and May groaned.

Walking over to the guys quickly Leaf engaged in conversation.

"And you said I was in love…" Misty snorted looking at Leaf.

I giggled. "You all are!" I dashed over to the boys to avoid getting killed by Misty and May.

Their rage combined is very, very, very painful…

As I walked over I heard the end of Leaf and Gary's conversation.

"So tomorrow at 6?" Gary asked.

"Yeah, the new café downtown." Leaf confirmed.

"Aw! Are you two going out?" I chirped sweetly.

Leaf's face caught fire and she said hastily said. "No, just a catch up. You know? As friends." She accentuated the word friends.

I shook my head giggling sweetly and Leaf blushed harder. She turned back to Gary. Misty and May were now over here and talking, Ash and Drew were conversing and that left me with Paul.

"You're annoying troublesome girl." He informed me.

"Hey, I'm just doing my job. As a matchmaker." I snapped.

"Sure, sure. Whatever. Just leave me out of this."

"Oh, and why should I?" I smirked.

"Troublesome."

"What. Did. You. Just. Call. ME?!"

"Troublesome." He repeated. "Now quiet, the lesson's starting."

The teacher asked for us to pass our homework we had been assigned over the summer up to the front. Paul, Gary, Ash and Drew walked up to him and explained they were new. He nodded and sent the boys to sit down.

"Our first project this year will be on Shakespeare. You will be in groups of 4. You will be assigned a play and you must make a poster, write and report and make up a skit." Mr. Alderson, the teacher, announced. "First group is: Leaf, Gary, Drew and May."

Leaf and May high-fived and Drew and Gary smirked. I inwardly groaned because May was a great actor and Leaf was great at writing reports.

"Next group is: Misty, Ash, Paul and Dawn." Mr. Alderson read out.

Misty and I smiled and Ash tried to get Paul to do a fist bump with him, but he was completely ignored. I giggled at this.

Mr. Alderson continued to read out names until everyone had their groups. Then he assigned plays. Misty and I got Hamlet. May and Leaf got Romeo and Juliet. They were sooo lucky. I wanted that one!

He then told us to meet with our groups. Misty dragged Ash and Paul over to our desks.

"Who wants to do the poster?" I asked calmly taking the leadership role.

"ME!" Ash yelled. Misty whacked him with her mallet and said,

"I will."

"I'll do the report." Paul grumbled.

"We can all take part in the skit I guess. I'll also help Paul with the report." I concluded.

I stood and walked over to Mr. Alderson. "Mr. Alderson, we've decided that Misty and Ash will do the poster, Paul and I will do the report and we'll all do the skit together."

While I was talking Mr. Alderson had scribbled down what I was telling him. May walked over to give Mr. Alderson their group's information.

"Leaf and Gary are doing the report and Drew and I will do the poster. We'll all do the skit."

He wrote that down too and waved us away with the back of his hand. He started taking down other groups' information as May and I walked away.

"Class dismissed." Mr. Alderson said still writing down information. May and I hi-fived and cheered. We walked back to our desks grabbed our bags and walked out of the classroom.

"Any word May?" I asked cautiously.

"Yeah, actually." May pulled her simple gold locket out from under her white cardigan, which she had added to her outfit this morning.

"Whoa… That was fast! Who had it?" I asked curiously.

"The Bastard." May replied steaming.

"Drew?" I asked. She nodded.

"Apparently it fell of onto the table when he and I were arguing…" May clenched her fists and kept walking.

I knew better than to bring up Drew or her locket again. As much as she denies it, the more obvious it is, she likes Drew. The same for Misty with Ash and Leaf with Gary.

My friends have utterly hopeless emotions. Well, I guess you could say the same about me too.

Never in a million years, will I fall for Paul, though. Nuh-uh. Never.

* * *

**Me: DONE! OMG I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!**

**Dawn: Big thanks to all the reviewers!**

**Leaf: Dawn dearest, you cannot deny liking Paul forever.**

**May: You do know by doing that, you'd be denying Liv2Laugh00? I'm pretty sure she's an Ikarishippper. **

**Me: You girls are to talk, you like Drew, Ash and Gary. Respectively. Please forgive me in advance, I'm terrible at writing Ikarishipping...**

**Misty: Never.**

**Me: At the beginning of each chapter I will now be doing reviewer shout outs!**

**Dawn: Just drop in a review by hitting that nice big button down there and you could be chosen.**

**Leaf: It'll be totally random and by leaving more than one review you are entered more than once!**

**May: But if you just review for a shout out, you're not getting one.**

**Misty: The next chapter will be Leaf's date with Gary and about mine and Ash's.**

**Me: 15-20 reviews for chapter 4.**

**Leaf and Dawn: NO FLAMES!**

**May and Misty: Liv2Laugh00 doesn't own Pokemon!**

**All: REVIEW!**

**Me: BYE ~**


	5. Chapter 4: Dates or Mistakes?

**BFFs – Chapter 4**

* * *

**GAH! OMG I'M SO SORRY! MY UPDATES ARE GONNA BE A LOT SLOWER FROM NOW ON. IT'LL BE ONE EVERY THREE WEEKS TO A MONTH! :O I'M WAY SORRY IT TOOK THIS LONG!**

* * *

**Tah-Dah! The randomness has occurred! The shout out for this chapter goes to The Moltres's Flame! Dahhh! Virtual hug you too girlie/guyiy! Oh god I'm such a freak! Anyway thanks for reviewing! I love you all to death! Review again for a shout out next chapter! You can get more than one shout out so review away! Remember reviews about the story only or they don't count! On with da show!**

* * *

**Dates or Mistakes?**

Your fate has been decided. It was decided long ago. To be, or not to be; was never your choice. But the path you take and the roads you follow are up to you. Know that friends are for school, but best friends are for life.

* * *

**Leaf's POV**

**The next day after school**

Today was soo boring. I had Cooking with everyone, Math with Dawn and Drew, PE with Misty, Ash and Paul and then History with Gary, May and Drew. I basically got no homework.

I'm so happy and excited Gary's back. We're going out tonight too! Dawn is never going to let me live this down though. Well Misty and I can suffer together, because she's going to Ash's house to help him study tonight too.

Back to the present. I'm totally freaking out. Gary insisted on us going to that new restaurant downtown and I have no idea what to wear! Time to call the expert.

"Dawn! Can you get up here!?" I called down the stairs.

"On my way." She answered.

Five minutes later I was seated on my bed as Dawn went through my closet. She was tossing things here and there making my room a total mess.

"Perfect!" She announced holding up an outfit.

It was a forest green dress that went just to my knees, a black cardigan and black leather boots.

"Put it on then I'll do your make-up and hair." Dawn ordered.

I changed quickly and came out. I sat in my desk chair, which Dawn had wheeled over to my small table I used for make-up and hair accessories. She grabbed a hairbrush and my flat iron and straightened my hair.

When she was done my hair it hung, side parted, perfectly straight. It framed my face perfectly. Then she started on my make-up. She first applied smoky black eye shadow in a bold way. She did little liquid liner wings next. Next was black mascara, then pink blush and clear lipgloss.

Just then I glanced at the clock and it read 5:50. I gaped and pointed Dawn shrieked and quickly applied the finishing touches to my outfit. She put a plain silver chain around my neck and was rummaging through my jewelry box. I sighed and shook my simple bracelet from Gary in her face and stood.

She smiled and shooed me out of the room. We walked downstairs into the main hall. Misty was standing there waiting for Ash to pick her up to go study.

She was wearing worn jeans and a blue t-shirt that said "Water Pokemon for the win!" I shook my head lightly, but Dawn's jaw dropped.

"MISTY! You're wearing that?"

"What's wrong with it? If he don't like me like this, he don't get me." Misty replied as she slipped on her black high-tops.

"At least let me do a little make-up!" Dawn whined.

Misty sighed obediently. She followed Dawn to her room.

Right after they left the doorbell rang. I opened the door expecting Gary but found Ash. He fit right in with Misty.

He was wearing jeans, a black t-shirt and his trusty cap. His black eyes twinkled softly and I could see what Misty saw in him.

"Hey Ash!" I greeted smiling.

"Hey Leaf, where's Misty? And what are you doing here?" He responded confused. "I got the right address right?"

I laughed lightly. "Yeah Ash, you're at the right place. Misty's upstairs and she'll be right down. As for why I'm here, this is my house."

Smiling at his confused face, I continued. "Misty, May, Dawn and I live together with my parents. They've all got dark pasts, but I don't. My family took them in and we've been together since we were five."

Understanding and pity crossed his face. Just then Misty and Dawn came back downstairs. Dawn grinned playfully at Ash and he waved lightly. Misty gave him a shy smile and he returned it.

Dawn had managed to squeeze some make-up onto Misty. She had white eye shadow and clear lipgloss. She was frowning though, she always hated make-up.

Ash goofily offered her his hand and she laughed and swatted it away. They walked out the door grinning and laughing.

"They are so perfect for each other!" Dawn sighed dreamily.

I laughed nervously. If Misty was getting this much attention for a study date, imagine how much I'd get for a real date.

Gary could not have had better timing. He rang the doorbell saving me from an embarrassing talk with Dawn.

"Bye Dawn, bye May, bye mom, bye dad!" I called and grabbed Gary's arm and led him out of the house.

He led me to his black convertible. **(A/N Yes I know they're only 15 but wutever.)** We sat down in his car and he looked to me for an explanation.

I told him the same thing I told Ash. He nodded and started driving us to our destination.

Once we arrived at the restaurant, a waiter seated us at a very private booth.

I began to tell Gary the long version of how I met the girls. He was a good listener. He sat quietly and looked me in the eyes the whole time.

When I was finished I told him to tell me about the guys.

"Well, after you left Pallet, it wasn't the same. I went to boarding schools all over Kanto, Hoenn and Sinnoh. I never did go the Orange Islands. I was scared to find you again. But before I left to go to boarding schools I met Ash. He moved into your old house and we became close friends. When I told him my plans, he insisted on coming with me. From there we went to Hoenn and met Drew. He was rich and popular, but he accepted us. When we became ready to move, Drew tried to convince us to stay. We refused and he decided to come with us." Gary started.

"And then there were three." I smiled.

"Yeah. Drew's parents were so rich that they didn't want him attending another boarding school, so the three of us stayed in one of their summer homes in Sinnoh. At the school we went to there we met Paul. He was a shadow kid, he liked to be alone. We made friends with him and He joined our group. Since Paul, Drew, Ash and I are all very athletic, we competed around the regions. We got offered a spot here to play our sports. Ash runs track and swims competitively, Paul plays hockey, Drew plays baseball, and I play basketball. We all play football. We decided to go for it. Once again Drew's parents bought a house here for Drew's dad and us. His mom remained in Hoenn for her business. That's pretty much it." He finished proudly.

"Wow. Misty is going to have a harder time this year." I managed after hearing the whole story.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Misty swims and runs track competitively as well. She's also the coach's favourite, which will be harder for Ash."

Gary nodded. "Tell me more about the girls. I know that Misty likes sports, but tell me about the other three."

"Well, Dawn's super artsy. She loves fashion and designs her own clothing lines. Her favourite colour is pink. Misty's super sporty and loves water Pokemon. Her favourite colour is blue. May is super musical. She writes and preforms her own music. Her favourite colour is red."

"Tell me more about you. You must have changed."

"Well I'm more of the brains of the group." I blushed. "I like to write. My favourite colour is green. Misty, May, Dawn and I are inseparable."

He smiled. The waiter arrived with our food that we ordered sometime while Gary was telling me about the guys. After we ate, Gary paid and we left the restaurant.

He drove me back to our house and opened the door of his car for me.

"Thanks Leaf. I had fun." He pressed his lips to mine.

I was in total shock after he pulled away. He smiled and got back into his car. "See you around Leafy."

As he drove away I stood on my own doorstep, blushing and thinking madly.

As if she was a psychic May threw open the front door. Her face was grim. "Fantasize about Gary later. We need your help. It's Misty."

* * *

**Misty's POV**

**Upstairs**

Oh god. What's wrong with me?

I rolled over on my bed and smashed my face into my pillow.

"Knock, knock Misty! Can we come in?" Dawn called from the other side of my closed door.

I just grunted, but she took it as a yes.

One minute later May, Dawn and Leaf were all seated on my bed around me.

"She's been like this since she got home 20 minutes ago." Dawn reported to Leaf who'd just arrived home.

"Misty…" Leaf's voice was soft.

"Just go…" My voice cracked and I felt my eyes leak out some tears.

"Oh my god, she's crying!" Dawn exclaimed.

I let out a strangled gasp, trying desperately to stop the tears. I was supposed to be the tough tomboy of our group.

"Dawn!" Leaf almost screamed exasperatedly.

"Not helping!" May grumbled.

May began rubbing small circles into my back.

Leaf looked at me softly. "Do you wan to talk about it Misty?" I shook my head mutely. Leaf smiled. "Then it's the past. We're done now. Just forget it Misty."

I cracked a small smile.

"Hey! I know just what to do to lighten the mood!" May cried. "We'll sing!"

"Yes!" Dawn cried. "That's perfect May!"

I smiled. "I'd like that."

The four of us got up and walked to the music room. May and Dawn were trying to decide what song to sing and my head was starting to hurt.

"Guys, shut up." Leaf groaned.

"Let's write something!" Dawn and May concluded together.

"This is a state of grace. This is a worthwhile fight. Love is a ruthless game. Unless you play it good and right." I started hesitantly.

"That's great Misty!" May replied and added some for a verse. "So you were never a saint, and I've loved in shades of wrong. We learned to live with the pain. Mosaic broken hearts, but this love is brave and wild."

* * *

**1 hour later**

The song was done. There was a rock version and an acoustic version. It was so beautiful.

"Let's try it out girls!" Dawn said excited.

"Acoustic version." Leaf requested.

* * *

**Misty: **_I'm walking fast through the traffic lights_

_Busy streets and busy lives_

_And all we know, is touch and go_

**May: **_We are alone with our changing minds_

_We fall in love till it hurts or bleeds or fades in time_

**Misty and May:** _And I never, saw you coming_

_And I'll never, be the same_

**Leaf: **_You come around when the armor falls _

_Pierce the room like a cannonball_

_Now all we know… is don't let go_

**Dawn: **_We are alone, just you and me_

_Up in your room, and our slates are clean_

_Just twin fire signs, four blue eyes_

**May: **_So you were never a saint_

_And I've loved in shades of wrong_

_We learn to live with the pain_

_Mosaic broken hearts_

_But this love is brave and wild_

**Leaf and Dawn: **_And I never, saw you coming_

_And I'll never, be the same_

**Misty: **_This is a state of grace_

_This is a worthwhile fight_

_Love is a ruthless game_

_Unless you play it good and right_

**Dawn: **_These are the hands of fate_

_You're my Achilles heel_

_This is the golden age of something good and right and real_

**May: **_And I never, saw you coming _

_And I'll never, be the same_

_Oh_

**Leaf: **_And I never, saw you coming_

_And I'll never be the same_

_This is a state of grace_

_This is a worthwhile fight_

**Misty: **_Love is a ruthless game_

_Unless you play it good and right_

* * *

"Dah! That was beautiful!" Dawn squealed when we finished.

"We are so set to get that record deal now!" May said clapping her hands.

"Wait, what?" Leaf asked confused.

"Oops I forgot to tell you guys." May giggled.

"Tell us what?" I asked curiously.

"We may get the chance to record an album! Each! If we have enough songs!"

"When?" Dawn asked excited.

"In 3 months." May replied bubbling!

"I think Misty should get to do State of Grace." Leaf volunteered.

"Ok, thanks guys!" I smiled.

"Girls! Why are you still up!? It's 10:30!" Mrs. Green called up the stairs. We rolled our eyes.

"Mom, it's not that late!" Leaf called back.

"Oh whatever ladies. Be in bed in 30 minutes. No exceptions. IF you're not, May is banned from the music room, Dawn is banned from seeing boys, Misty is banned from the pool and I will personally triple your chores Leaf."

We exchanged looks and raced out to get ready for bed. Exactly 29 minutes later we were lying in bed thinking. Wondering what misfortune we'd expierence tomorrow.

What happened with Ash tonight is still bugging me and I dreamed restlessly.

I hope he forgets it all happened by tomorrow.

* * *

**Authors Note! I'm gonna start another story alongside this one. Which one should I do? I've created a poll about it on my profile as well, but you can also vote by leaving a review or sending me a PM! Vote on any of the stories but only vote for one. Here are the summaries and exculsive deets. They are also on my profile.**

**Stories in the making!**

**1. The X in Explosion**

Misty, Drew, Ash, Leaf and May are high ranked spies. They are the top dogs and no mission is undoable. What happens when a mission goes wrong and one team member is captured. They learn of their secret abilities and must harness them in order to save their missing teammate. They also must bring in a new member, will this make the team stronger or tear them apart? Dealing with emotions may bring them to the ground, unless they can put their feelings to the side and stay strong. Poke, Contest, Oldrivalshippings. One-sided Hoenn, Dance and Luckyshippings.

**Chapters: **Uh don't know yet...

**Code Names:**

Misty = Aqua

Drew = Terra

Ash = Volt

Leaf = Rebel

May = Angel

Gary = Xander

Brendan = Destroyer

Red = Snake

Rudy = Pyro

**More Info: **Misty and Drew will be top tier, popular. Leaf will be either super popular or in the shadows. May and Ash are in the shadows. Ash and Leaf are brother and sister. They will only be called their code names on missions or in front of enemies. But new kid, Gary Oak, messes up big time on one mission. Gasp!

**2. Runaway Runway**

Misty's sisters enter her in a beauty pageant and she wins! Her sisters enter her in contest after contest, and take all the money. Dawn is a fashion designer assigned with Misty as her model at one of the contests. May is a singer that preforms openings for all the contests. Leaf is an official assistant organizer, with her mom as head organizer. When these four very different worlds collide, and hormones get involved, will they make it or break it? Boys start making things difficult and one girl's dreams are shattered. Poke, Ikari, Oldrival and Contestshippings.

**Chapters: **Undetermined.

**More info: **There will be a few songs but most of them towards the beginning. There will be a teen pregnancy, but I'm not saying how much relevance it will have to the story's main characters. If there is a happy ending or a heartbroken one, is undecided, but it will most likely be a happy ending.

**3. Deep Cover**

Gary has been an undercover agent for his grandfather for as long as he can remember. His life is exciting, nerve wracking for some and to him... utterly and totally boring? That is until he is sent undercover to a boarding school to uncover the enemy and protect the school. When he arrives at the school he meets three other boys in Deep Cover as well, for the same reasons, all from different professors and organizations. The boys team up and must find and expose the enemy, but what happens if the enemy isn't the enemy at all? Worlds change, and lives turn upside down. Gary, Leaf, Dawn, Ash, Paul, May, Ash, Misty and Drew must face all they've ever known and make history. Oldrival, Poke, Contest and Ikarishippings.

**Chapters:** I haven't decided.

**Code Names: **The code names are the same as X in Explosion, adding Dawn as Princess, and Paul as Shadow

**More Info: **Basically they are all told by their bosses and organizations that they are each enemies when the real enemies may be closer than they seem. The guys first team up without knowing this, and so do the girls. Then they realize it and all hell breaks loose!

**4. Finding You, Finding Yourself**

They were left alone and heartbroken five years ago, now they're back. With all new personalities and styles. Leaf, once a quiet, shy girl, dated a player, now she's back as a confident, talented, new musician. Dawn, once a backup dancer on a hit TV show, dated a cold guy, now back as a girly, heartbreaker, pop-star. May, once a gentle, naive girl, dated an arrogant ladies' man, now a pleasing, self assured, singer/songwriter. Misty, once a total tomboy, and super sporty, dated an idiot, now her tomboy and sporty ways are the same, with a whole new sensitive, beautiful side and her new superstar life. Four girls, together as friends. But what happens when the boys are back? As competition? Poke, Oldrival, Contest and Ikarishippings.

**Chapters: **I don't even know why I bother to put this in XD Chapter # unknown.

**More Info: **The girls and boys will each technically "be" a singer from the real world. May will be Taylor Swift, Misty will be Kelly Clarkson AND Katy Perry it depends on the situation, Dawn will be Rihanna and Leaf will be Avril Lavigne AND Selena Gomez depending on the situation. The guys will be a band together, and they will be Coldplay. Their actual band will be called Galaxy.

**So vote either X in Explosion, Runaway Runway, Deep Cover or Finding You, Finding Yourself!**

* * *

**Me: Finally! It's done!**

**Leaf: Took you long enough**

**Me: I am apologizing that there wasn't much about Ash and Misty in here, but what happened will be in the next chapter.**

**Dawn: We now also know how the boys met.**

**Me: Updates will be slower now, because I am getting more homework. **

**Misty: Vote on the poll! Just this story or another one?**

**May: No flames**

**Leaf: Review and PM!**

**Dawn: 5-10 (new) reviews for Chapter 5**

**Misty: Liv2Laugh00 doesn't own Pokemon, Taylor Swift or Taylor's new album Red.**

**Me: BYE!**


	6. Chapter 5: The Real DealSong 3

**BFFs – Chapter 5**

* * *

**Ah! I'm soooooo sorry! It's been so long! I'm actually on vacation as I'm writing this chappie, but I'm sick! : ( No one likes being sick especially over thee holidays… Updates are going to be regularly this slower or slower now… I hate school sometimes… **

**Also a quick note on my 4 new story ideas, I've changed my mind about how they're going to work. The ideas have just been swarming in my head for Runaway Runway, but the other three not so much. So here's what's happening. I'll be continuing BFFs, alongside Runaway Runway. BFFs will most likely finish first so then I'll start The X in Explosion, seeing as it had the most requests. Once Runaway Runway is completed I'll move onto Deep Cover, which by the way I'm super excited about! Finding You, Finding Yourself… Well I've really lost all interest in writing this story, mainly due to the fact that it's such an overused topic. I may write it in a later date, but for now I'm just doing the other 4.**

**So much for quick…**

**The shout out review for this chapter goes to cherrylovesshipping! Aww thanks so much! I'm so glad that you enjoyed that chapter! And yes I am evil with that cliffy! Mwahahahahaha!**

* * *

**The Real Deal – Song #3**

Your fate has been decided. It was decided long ago. To be, or not to be; was never your choice. But the path you take and the roads you follow are up to you. Know that friends are for school, but best friends are for life.

* * *

**May's POV**

**Next morning at school**

Misty is still not talking to us. We're so worried. Even Leaf, who is still on first date bliss…

"Hey I forgot to tell you guys a little more about the album deal!" I realized.

"Ooh right!" Dawn said her eyes sparkling.

"K, so we've got the chance to record an album. We won't have enough time to write enough songs for one each, so we'll do one big one. Since we're going to do a big one we should set a number of songs we want on the album." I rambled.

"How about 22 songs? Sound good?" Leaf asked.

"Yeah…" Misty agreed her eyes wandering.

"Oh cheer up Misty! We can go to the studio after school and record State of Grace if it would make you feel any better…" Dawn offered.

"Ok. Are you guys sure you want me to have the lead for the original and the acoustic?" Misty asked, "I mean May's voice is softer than mine…"

"You wrote most of it Misty! We wrote it FOR you! They're your songs. You sing them. Ok? NO arguing!" I snapped playfully.

Misty giggled and we all joined in. It felt good to laugh, let out some tension. Soon Abi joined us. She told us all about her date with Jayden last night. We also squeezed out the deets from Leaf's date with Gary. From when he picked her up to when I came outside to get her.

"He kissed you?!" Dawn and Abi shrieked together.

"Mhmm. It was nice…" Leaf replied her face dusted with a blush.

Laughing at Leaf we walked to our lockers to get our stuff for class. Misty and I headed to homeroom. As we walked we met up with Gary and Paul.

Gary flashed Misty a sympathetic look. Misty looked away her eyes dark. Paul stared straight ahead and broke out of the group when we reach the classroom. Misty followed him her head down. Gary glanced at me and motioned for me to enter. I walked in and sat next to Misty. Gary was on my other side so I looked at him.

He passed me a note_, 'Damn Ashy-boy… He broke her heart last night. Broke his own in the process…'_

I wrote back quickly, _'What happened?'_

His response was curt, _'They were up in his room studying. Like they were supposed to be. Then Misty saw a picture of Kiara.'_

Puzzled I responded, _'Who's Kiara?'_

Gary's handwriting was unreadable. I shot him a look. He sighed and looked at the teacher.

Professor Birch stood up from his desk, "Morning class. Entertain yourselves until homeroom is over, just don't get too loud."

I saw Gary exhale. He glanced at Misty; she was totally zoned out reading her new book. Keeping his voice low Gary told me, "Kiara was a past girlfriend of Ash's. She has long black hair, hazel eyes, pale skin and is extremely pretty. She didn't just see the picture though… She saw the letter."

"Letter?" I inquired.

"Kiara writes to Ash all the time. Kiara thinks that Ash and her are still together. Ash was too scared to break up with her right before we left Sinnoh so he had me do it. She didn't believe me and still writes."

"What did the letter say?"

"It said, 'I look forward to summer; I'm coming to see you my little Ashy! School is no fun without you. I might even move to the Orange Islands so we can be together! How great would that be! I hate not seeing you! Long distance relationships suck. But I believe in ours Ashy! We'll make it through this time and be back together again soon! Lots of love! Your little Tiara Kiara!' She may be pretty, but she's way too clingy and annoying."

"That's terrible. Poor Misty…"

"That's just the beginning…" His face was grim. "Ash and Misty went back to studying for about ten minutes, then she just broke down in tears. Ash brought her into his arms and comforted her. She was starting to improve but then the letter came back. She pushed him away and screamed. She screamed at him for leading her on and pulling her in, only to push her down and laugh. Ash was shocked and tried to get her to stop. She just kept crying and screaming. Then, out of desperation, he kissed her. When he pulled away Misty was shocked."

"Oh my god… That's horrible…" I murmured.

"Misty then turned to him, told him she was sorry and left. She was still crying. I heard all of this from Ash himself. He was so confused and terrified that he'd made a huge mistake…" Gary lowered his voice. "He really loves her, and now some stupid past, clingy, annoying girlfriend is going to ruin it! Damn it!"

I looked sympathetically over to Gary. "It'll work out. I'll talk to the girls and we'll tell Misty the whole story. She'll understand."

"Thanks May. You're a real friend." He shook my hand and pointed to the clock. The bell rang and we headed for our next class.

My forehead creased as I saw Misty stand up. Her eyes were watering. Reaching out I grabbed her sleeve and pulled her towards me. I pulled my friend into a close hug. She started to cry softly.

"C'mon Misty, let's go home. I'll tell the office you feel sick and I'm taking you home to look after you." I consoled my heartbroken friend.

Misty nodded mutely straightening. We walked out to the sidewalk and I whipped out my phone and sent Dawn a text. '_Can u tell the office Misty felt sick and i went home to look after her? Thnx M.M' _I finished with M.M for May Maple. Just because we lived with the Greens we didn't take their names. Misty was Misty Waterflower, Dawn was Dawn Berlitz and I was Maple.

Walking the 2 blocks to our house I unlocked the door and let Misty go to her room to sleep/cry in peace. I wished I could talk to her right then about her and Ash, but I couldn't. I had to think a bit first.

What if that Kiara girl actually came for Ash? What if he moved away? What if? Oh never mind… This isn't helping my friend.

* * *

**Dawn's POV**

**In History**

I got May's text on my way to History with Ash. I hadn't spoken to him all morning through homeroom for Misty's sake. Scanning over the text I quickly jogged to the classroom leaving Ash behind.

"Professor! Sorry to interrupt you, but Misty went home sick after homeroom. She won't be coming today. Could I be excused to go report to the office?" I gasped when I reach her desk.

"Go ahead Dawn." Ms. Harrinow.

Walking out of class, I sent a text to Drew saying May went home sick. I also sent one to Ash and Paul saying Misty went home sick and I had to tell the office.

I passed by Leaf's locker and whipped out a pen and sticky note and stuck it on her locker door. I kept walking and reach the office. All the office attendants were busy so I took a seat on one of the couches. I grabbed last year's yearbook and flipped through it.

There were pictures submitted by students and teachers, from all the events in the whole year! Even some from outside of school. I saw one of the photos I submitted. All of us girls, May and I on stage at the yearend assembly, Misty and Leaf in the cafeteria and all of us sitting in the grass courtyard just plain talking.

I grinned it was nice to reminisce sometimes…

"Can I help you Ms. Berlitz?" A snobby office attendant sneered.

Dropping the yearbook I stood. "Yes please. I'd like to report the absence of Misty Waterflower and May Maple. Misty is quite sick and May went home to take care of her." I said firmly refusing to budge under her glare.

"Ok whatever. Just get to class." The attendant punched something into her computer and shooed me off.

I hurried back to class only to find we had no homework. Again. The bell rang five minutes after I sat down and everyone rushed for the cafeteria. It took me a little longer than everyone else to pack up my books so I was last out of the room.

I walked out, heading for the cafeteria, when Ash cut me off. "Did Misty leave because of me?"

"I don't know… May took her home. Why don't you ask Misty herself?"

"I tried. She doesn't reply. I also texted May, she told me to shut up and be a man? She also said something about telling her myself…" Ash grumbled.

I smiled sympathetically. Seeing as we'd now arrived at the cafeteria I had a reason to leave Ash. Spotting Leaf and Abi eating and talking I dashed over to them.

"Hey Dawn, where are Misty and May?" Abi asked taking a bite of her sandwich.

"They went home." Leaf caught the double meaning of my words and smiled sadly.

Just then my phone vibrated and I checked my texts. Leaf had sent me a text of exactly what happened last night. She had heard from Gary in Drama.

My face fell after I had the details. "Oh god…" I muttered and Leaf nodded gravely.

The rest of our afternoon went slowly and painfully. It was soon over and Leaf and I rushed home.

We found Misty and May lounging around in the music room. Misty was smiling and listening to May play. She was singing and playing that melody we were working on the day before school started. She was singing but when she saw us her voice faltered. She put down her guitar and grinned.

"Hey guys!" She called grinning wide.

"Hey May, Misty!" Leaf greeted back.

May shot us a look. _Not now. Later._

I smiled in understanding. "So May? Finish the song?"

"Yeah! Here!" She tossed Leaf, Misty and I our sheet music.

"Well what are we waiting for!" Misty called grabbing her drumsticks and racing over to her drums.

Scanning over our music Leaf and I set up and cued May.

May and I came in with the intro and she sang.

* * *

**May: **_There I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles_

_Same old tired, lonely place_

_Walls of insincerity_

_Shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face_

**All: **_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

_Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"_

_Across the room your silhouette starts to make it's way to me_

_The playful conversation starts_

_Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy_

_And it was enchanting to meet you_

_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

**May: **_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

**Misty and Leaf: **_The lingering question kept me up_

_2am, who do you love?_

_I wonder till I'm wide-awake_

_Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door_

_I'd open up and you would say, _

_It was enchanting to meet you_

_All I know is I was enchanted to meet you_

**May: **_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

**All: **_This is me praying that this was the very first page_

_Not where the story line ends_

_My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again_

_These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

**Dawn: **_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

**All: **_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

**May: **_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

**All: **_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

* * *

"Wow May! That was incredible!" Leaf exclaimed.

"I just think I'm hogging the spotlight a bit…" May shrugged.

"Non sense missy! It's your song. When we write our sings for the album, then we'll get the lead ok? Don't sweat it." I reassured the brunette.

"But May… Who inspired that song? Wink, wink, nudge, nudge…" Misty giggled.

"Um.." May stammered.

"Just say it was Drew. We all know it was." Leaf chucked.

"Fine!" May was beet red. "But he's a jerk!"

"He's pretty cute May." I told her with a smirk.

"You've got your eye on him to Dawn?" Misty asked slyly watching May's face fall slightly.

"No, I'm just messing with you May! He's like a brother to me!" I laughed and May pouted at me.

"Yes, yes Dawn. We all know you fancy Paul." Leaf giggled. My eyes widened.

"Where did you get that idea from?" I was shell-shocked.

"Um, your behavior?" Misty offered sarcastically.

"Gee, you guys need a lesson from me. Leaf is head over heels for Gary, May is slowly falling for Drew, and Misty is so deep, she's fragile, in love for Ash. Me? I'm just scoping Paul out. I don't like him yet. He's just a friend." I smirked as all three of my friends turned beet red.

"DAWN!" Leaf and May screamed and were about to tackle me when we all heard Misty's soft sobs.

"Oops… I might have overdone it…" I muttered and we all raced to Misty's side.

"Damn him…" Misty sobbed.

"Misty! Come on! Let him explain… Gary told us what happened! It's ok! They've broken up!" May desperately tried to console Misty.

"Sure." Misty muttered and our faces brightened. "I'll believe those words when they come out of Ketchum's mouth. It pretty damn seems like they're still together."

Misty crossed her arms stubbornly. Leaf, May and I exchanged glances. Just then Leaf pulled out her phone.

"Oh…" Leaf blushed. "Gary and the guys have invited us over tomorrow to work on our English projects. We're also going to grab a bite to eat when we're done and if we have time we'll go to the fair… What do you guys think?"

May and I looked at Misty. She was standing straight and looked more like her usual self, and less like the frail, heartbroken girl she was on the inside.

The three of us answered at once. "Let's do it."

* * *

**Me: Aaaand cut! Chapter 5 is complete!**

**Leaf: God why are we all so desperately in love…**

**Misty: Was the twist with Ash and I what you expected?**

**May: Vote on the poll. A major twist coming up later in the series, who should it affect? Misty, Leaf, Dawn or me?**

**Dawn: Runaway Runway will be the next story to start if you didn't read the author's note at the beginning, which I highly recommend. **

**Me: However Runaway Runway won't start until this story is at least to chapter 7 or 8. **

**Leaf: Don't worry about this story Liv2Laugh00 wouldn't dare discontinue it!**

**Me: That's right! I'd rather put a newer story on hiatus than this one, so loyal readers rest easy.**

**Misty: She's also afraid of facing my mallet if she does. **

**Dawn: Tell her what you think! But no flames.**

**May: R&R people! (read and review!)**

**All: Liv2Laugh00 doesn't own Pokemon or Taylor Swift!**

**Me: Happy New Years!**


	7. Chapter 6: All is Fair in Love and War

**BFFs – Chapter 6**

* * *

**Aw I love you guys! I felt a little less sick so I decided to update again! I haven't gotten that many reviews :'( Ah well I'll just keep going! :D I don't give up on people, but please review! It makes me smile and cheer every time I see someone has reviewed or favourited a story, or favourited/alerted to me. =) I also really like smiley faces. =D**

**On a different note, I've been wondering how you folks liked the new chapter of Runaway Runway. It's sad :'( I'm also a liar… Teehee… I wasn't supposed to update that story yet.. Oops :D I was too excited. Go read Runaway Runway! Shoo! Well after you read this of course ;)**

* * *

**The shout-out for this chapter goes to a guest, my first reviewer for the last chappie! Meh it's hard to write replies to guests but I'm doing it anyway! Aw I know the good stuff is only just beginning my friend! I'm glad you like my story =)**

* * *

**All is Fair in Love and War**

Your fate has been decided. It was decided long ago. To be, or not to be; was never your choice. But the path you take and the roads you follow are up to you. Know that friends are for school, but best friends are for life.

* * *

**Misty's POV**

**Next day right after school**

I walked towards my locker to grab my other books. I've been avoiding Ash all day, but what the girls said about them being broken up, is bugging me. I mean what if they were broken up? What if I ran out on Ash because _I_ was scared? Was it because _I_ was afraid to be in a relationship?

Oh hell with this drama.

When I finally got to my locker the girls were waiting for me. Dawn looked cool and casual, as usual. Leaf was on her phone, most likely texting Gary, as usual. May was banging her head against my locker? Not as usual…

"May what the heck is up with you?" I demanded. I instantly regretted being harsh because her eyes were slightly red. She'd been crying. "Oh god I'm sorry…"

"It's ok Misty. I'm a little off today…" May bit her lip and tried to look strong.

"A little May? More like a lot." Dawn answered absentmindedly.

Flipping her phone shut Leaf announced to us, "We're going over to the guys' place at 3:30. We'll have just enough time to go home, get changed, and get ready. Let's move!" Leaf grabbed Dawn's arm and headed for home. Leaving May and I in step as we walked home.

"May?" I asked cautiously. "Do you think Ash and Kiara are really broken up?"

"Misty. Have you seen the way Ash looks at you?" She replied giving me a weird look.

"No, not really." I muttered.

"Wow. But, yes I definitely think they're broken up."

"You're just saying this so I won't give up on him and finally find my 'Prince Charming' aren't you?"

"Partially…" She admitted but cut me off before I could reply. "But, I really do think you guys are perfect for each other. I mean just give him another chance."

"I would but there's this little thing getting in the way. My reputation. I mean what if people find out I ran out on him and then tried to get him back…" I grumbled.

"Oh Misty…" May murmured sympathetically.

We walked the rest of the way home in silence. When we got there we each went to our rooms to get changed.

I threw on a pair of blue skinny jeans and a white tank. I also put on my blue converse and a light blue cardigan. Walking downstairs I took a seat on the couch and flipped on the TV.

A few minutes later May came down in a jean skirt and black shirt with a red rose pattern on it. She also had on black flats. She joined me on the couch and snatched the remote from me.

Around 3:20 Leaf and Dawn came down. Leaf was wearing a spaghetti strapped white dress, with an olive cardigan over top. She had light touches of colour for her make-up, light green eyes, neutral pink lips and blush. She had on white flats. Dawn was wearing a strapless pink dress that fell just past her knees and was quite puffy, but suited Dawn fine. She had very, very pink make-up, but it looked really good. Dawn had on pink heels.

"Um, guys we're going over for a project, not for a party." May pointed out.

"Well Gary told me we're going to a pretty fancy restaurant afterwards…" Leaf replied.

"Go put something fancier on please!" Dawn told us pointing upstairs. "I'll be up to do your make-up in 5."

Grumbling both May and I headed back upstairs to change.

I rummaged through my closet but didn't see anything suitable for the date. Dawn poked her head in 5 minutes later, seeing as I wasn't having any luck she came in.

After poking around in my closet for a few moments she pulled out a dress. It was one Dawn had made me buy before school started. It was a spaghetti strapped dress that fell to my knees. It was made of a silk material. Near the bust it was dark blue but as it went down it mixed with grays so it was a dark gray, almost black, at the bottom.

Dawn forced me into it and threw me a pair of smoky gray flats. She forced me into some make-up. Smoky eyes, medium pink lips and pale blush.

Ushering me downstairs I saw May and Leaf still watching TV. May had changed into a black strapless dress with a red ribbon under the bust. It had red and gold ribbons over the bust matching her earrings. She had put on gold and red loop chain earrings. She was wearing red eye shadow, pink lipgloss and darkish blush.

Dawn walked over and joined them on the couch. I walked into the kitchen and left Leaf's parents a note saying we were out for dinner and for a homework assignment. I said we'd be home by around 10 or 11.

Just then the doorbell rang. I glanced at the other three girls who were engrossed in their favourite episode of Criminal Minds. Laughing to myself I went to answer the door.

The guys were outside all dressed fairly nicely.

Gary had on a purple button down shirt with a white tie loosened around his neck. He had on nice black jeans and black dress shoes.

Paul had on a pink dress shirt with a gray tie loose around his neck. He had on gray jeans and black dress shoes.

Drew had on a black button down shirt with a red tie loose. He had on black jeans and black dress shoes.

Lastly, Ash. He had on a navy dress shirt with a lightish blue tie loosely tied. He had on nice ordinary coloured jeans, and navy dress shoes.

"C'mon in guys." I beckoned them inside. "Leaf! May! Dawn! Shut off the TV!" I groaned seeing as my friends hadn't budged.

Sighing I walked over to the TV, grabbed the remote and shut it off.

"Misty…" They all whined.

I turned and pointed to the guys who were standing there awkwardly.

"Oops!" May giggled.

"Let's go." Gary said offering Leaf his arm. She giggled but accepted.

We walked outside and saw our rides. There were two cars. One was a black convertible and the other was a silver convertible. Gary and Drew were holding car keys.

"May, Paul, Dawn. You're with me." Drew beckoned. They walked and got into Drew's silver car. Dawn and Paul got in the back and May got in the passenger side.

"So we're with you Gary?" Leaf asked.

"Yup." Gary replied and led us to his black convertible. Leaf got into the passenger side and Ash got into the back. There was only one seat left, in the back next to Ash. Sighing I climbed in next to him.

Thankfully through the whole ride to ease the awkwardness, Gary asked Leaf and I questions. Ash was silent pretty much the whole ride, with the occasional laugh or comment.

We arrived at a house very similar to ours in just over 7 minutes. Drew's car was already pulled into the driveway. Gary pulled up next to it and we all climbed out.

We walked into their living room. Their house had a very similar layout, with very similar features, just more masculine. Dawn and Paul were seated on the couch, on opposite ends, May was seated in one of the few chairs by the fireplace, and Drew was sitting in one opposite hers. Leaf and Gary sat together on the other couch. This left the loveseat. Ash sat but I remained standing.

"So let's break." Drew said. He, May, Leaf and Gary went upstairs to work while Paul, Dawn, Ash and I settled in the kitchen.

After about 2 hours and 45 minutes our poster and skit were done. Dawn and Paul were almost done the report. They were working upstairs in Paul's room, because he has a computer.

"We should go check on them." I told Ash.

He nodded and led me upstairs. We walked past a couple of rooms. Out of one room I heard Leaf giving Gary instructions. We walked past another where we heard no noise but there was a light on. Peeking in we saw a completed Romeo and Juliet poster.

We saw a divider and we heard voices from behind it.

"Ugh Leaf just texted me. They're almost done but she says to keep practicing this until they get here." We heard May groan.

Ash grinned and beckoned me to a hole in the divider. We peeked through and saw May and Drew dancing. Ballroom dancing. Together. I guess it was for their skit but it was still really cute.

We watched them for a minute or two, then decided we'd really better go see Dawn and Paul.

We headed to Paul's room. When we got there Paul was just printing the report.

"We're done! How about you guys?" Dawn chirped.

"We're done." Ash replied.

"Hey Dawn!" I leaned over and told her what we saw.

"Aw!" She sighed. I nodded.

"We should go. Our reservations are at 6:30." Paul bluntly said.

Ash turned and walked out of Paul's room following Paul, then called, "Come on, Paul hates other people in his room."

Dawn and I exchanged a look and followed them out.

Leaf and May were just getting their shoes on when we came down. The guys were all ready to go. Gary was swinging his keys around his finger, Paul was leaning against the door, Ash was, well, being Ash and Drew was tapping a melody on his thigh.

"Let's switch it up this time. Misty, Ash, you guys come with May and I." Drew called as he and May walked out the door.

Following Drew to his car, it was the same as before, May and Drew in the front and Ash and I in the back.

This time it was about a five minute drive in silence, before Drew got fed up and turned on the radio. Hearing the song May grinned. It was one of her person favourites. Give Your Heart a Break, by Demi Lovato.

May nodded her head to the music and Drew cracked a small smile at her. Watching the two of them interact was really interesting sometimes, but still quite cute.

When we finally arrived at a very nice Italian restaurant it was around 6:25. Rushing into the restaurant Ash addressed the host.

"We have a table for 8 under Oak."

"Right this way, but there are only four?" A waiter inquired as he led us to our table.

"The other four will be here soon." May replied kindly.

"Take a seat." The waiter pointed us to a large round booth.

* * *

**In the other car**

**Leaf's POV**

"C'mon guys!" I called as Gary finally found somewhere to park at the restaurant. He opened my door and helped me out. I smiled at his gentlemanliness.

Dawn opened her door and almost tripped getting out because of her heels, but Paul grabbed her wrist and didn't let her fall. Dawn's eyes opened wide. As soon as she was steady though, Paul let go.

Dawn's cheeks went pink. She shook her head to clear it, and then clicked her heels off towards the restaurant. Gary took my hand and led me after Paul who'd gone after Dawn.

Gary spoke quickly to the host and we were seated with the rest of the gang quickly.

"Hey guys! What took you so long?" Misty asked.

They were already eating appetizers. Calamari, chicken wings and potato skins were on several plates.

Squeezing onto the bench we all made it into the roomy booth. We were seated in this order, from left to right, Drew, May, Misty, Ash, me, Gary, Paul, Dawn.

The waiter came and we ordered. After he left conversations struck up.

"So, what kinds of things do you ladies like doing at the fair?" Drew started trying to break up the tension.

"I like bumper cars, rollercoasters and the carnival game type things." Misty grinned.

"I like Ferris wheels and haunted houses!" May and Dawn said together, then high fived.

"I just mostly walk around and watch my friends make fools of themselves." I smiled.

"LEAF!" The girls screamed.

I laughed heartily. "Please, you know it's true."

Gary cracked a grin at this. "Sounds like me."

"Hey the only one who makes a fool of himself is Ash." Paul pointed out.

"That is highly insulting." Ash pouted. I noticed Misty was watching every single facial expression he pulled.

I smiled sadly, I noticed someone else doing the same. Mr. Gary Oak to be exact. I think he cares about Ash and the other guys a lot more than he implies. I mean he tries to set him up with a girl who's head over heels for him. I reach over and squeezed Gary's hand. His eyes drifted to me and he smiled. He squeezed back and I just tuned out the girls giggling.

When I finally tuned them back in, Dawn was poking Paul trying to get him to talk to her, May was talking quietly and shyly to Drew, while he was puzzled at her behavior, Misty was laughing with Ash, she was finally smiling.

After quite a long awkward 25 minutes of conversations, our food arrived. Misty and I had ordered a good Italian Caesar salad, Drew, Gary and Dawn all had spaghetti, Paul, May and Ash all had baked penne with Italian sausage.

We ate our meals and conversed for an hour then the waiter came back with our bill. Taking one look at the price I blushed. We'd eaten a lot of food…

"It's on me." Gary and Drew said at the same time. They rock, paper, scissored and Gary lost. Drew smirked and re-stated, "It's on me."

Drew paid and we all got up and left. When outside Drew and Gary exchanged looks and separated to their cars. Paul immediately went to Drew's car and Ash to Gary's. Giggling Dawn and May walked to Drew's and Misty and I fell in step to Gary's.

"Just be yourself Misty. Everything will be all right. I'm sure he feels the same way; just let him take some time to think. For now, just have fun together okay?" I instructed my friend.

She cracked a grin at me and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her as well.

"Well if you ladies are finished with your 'sister love' thing, Ash and I would like to get going." Gary smirked.

I rolled my eyes and climbed into the passenger seat. "Let's just go Gary. Now you know I'm not going to hesitate to tease you next time you and any of the guys have a bro moment."

Gary smirked and turned on the radio, drowning my 'nagging', as Misty says, out. I rolled my eyes again.

"Leaf no!" Ash cried. I looked at the poor kid completely puzzled. "Drew says that if you roll your eyes to much they'll get stuck up there!"

Misty chuckled, and then poked Ash. She accentuated rolling her eyes and Ash pouted. "Ash you know that's not true."

"How can you be so sure?" He challenged me.

"Because it was Drew who said it." Gary filled in.

Ash folded his arms and pouted again. Meanwhile Gary, Misty and I were cracking up.

Suddenly my ears perked to the music. It was Just a Dream by Nelly.

"Hey Misty!" I pointed to the radio. She grinned recognizing it as well.

We both started singing, "I was thinkin' 'bout her, thinkin' 'bout me, Thinkin' 'bout us, what we gonna be, Opened my eyes, yeah, It was only just a dream, So I traveled back down that road, Wish she'd come bacl, no one knows, I realized, yeah, It was only just a dream."

"You like Nelly?" Gary and Ash asked in surprise.

"Duh!" Misty squealed.

"I thought girls didn't like rap." Ash commented.

"Well I love it. I can even do it." Misty snapped back and crossed her arms.

"Besides that song is only half rap." I defended.

"Uh ok?" Gary interrupted. "We're almost there so can we stop arguing?"

I opened my mouth and then closed it. I thought better of my witty comment.

Gary finally found a parking spot and I hopped out of the car relieved.

"Hey look Mist!" Ash cried in joy. "Bumper Cars!"

Misty grinned, but it faltered. "Mist?" She asked.

"Mist, Misty, it's easier. It also sounds nicer, but I still like your real name…" Ash began rambling. Misty smiled lightly and whacked Ash over the head.

"I like it you idiot."

Ash grinned cheekily. He grabbed Misty's hand making her face go red, and dragged her towards the entrance to the fair, more importantly, the bumper cars.

I laughed lightly.

"C'mon Leafy." Gary grabbed my hand and led me inside. I laughed and obliged to his tug.

We walked around for a bit just chatting idly. When we walked past the rollercoaster we saw a picture of Misty and Ash in an empty car, both screaming and laughing their heads off. I giggled and Gary pulled out his phone and snapped a photo. We kept walking. Next we walked past the ferris wheel. We saw a picture of Dawn and Paul. Dawn was flashing her victory pose and Paul was rolling his eyes with a slight smile on his face. Gary took another picture. We then walked past the haunted house. We saw a picture of May covering her face and leaning into Drew's shoulder while he smirked at her. Taking yet another picture, Gary pulled me along.

We were in a secluded area of the fair now. There were pretty flowers and trees everywhere! It was a huge garden! I smiled and stroked the wood of a willow tree.

"I love gardens." I commented serenely.

Gary took my hand again and led me deeper. The garden was lit up now, with multi-coloured lights. It was amazingly beautiful. I pulled my hand from Gary's, closed my eyes and twirled around. My dress swished and swirled around me. I kept twirling until I crashed into something and almost sent us both the ground. Peeking open my eyes I saw Gary's genuine smile.

He helped me up and I looked into his eyes. I hugged him and I heard him breathe in my scent.

"It seemed like forever Leafy…" He murmured.

"Don't I know it," I agreed softly. "Seems like a thousand years." I buried my head into his shoulder and his arms tightened around me.

Ruining the moment, Dawn chose that moment to pop out of the shadows and snap a picture. "Aw that's so sweet!" She chirped. "But we should get home. Your parents will be worried Leaf."

"I know." I sighed. "We're coming."

Seeming happy with this answer Dawn grabbed Paul's arm and dragged him back into the shadows.

Gary took this as an opportunity. He captured my lips and once again, I melted. I knew, from now on, I would always melt into his kisses. I took his hand and we walked back to his car.

The drive home was a blur. I don't even remember who else was in the car with us. I just smiled and watched the stars come out.

When we arrived home I practically danced to my room and lay on my bed. I was so happy. But it would seem, this happiness was only temporary.

As I drifted off to sleep I kept thinking about Gary and I. I wondered if we were together. Two kisses and two dates, maybe. I hope so. Then I began to dream and the night slipped blissfully away.

* * *

**Me: HOLY CRAP!**

**Leaf: That was a loooong chapter.**

**Misty: Liv2Laugh00 apologizes that my POV was so much shorter, *raises mallet* it was for plot progress only. Right?**

**Me: *****cowers from mallet***** Yes! Eeep!**

**May: Vote on the poll!**

**Dawn: Read on and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Me: It makes me feel so much better when I get reviews. It makes me feel more loved. **

**Leaf: She has a point. What's the point of writing if no one reads it. **

**Misty: Liv2Laugh00 doesn't own Pokemon.**

**Me: Cookies for anyone who can find a reference for a song coming up in the next two chapters!**

**May and Dawn: No flames! R&R peeps!**

**Me: Bye!**


	8. Chapter 7: Matchmaker

**BFFs – Chapter 7**

* * *

**Hey guys I am officially the worst…. I said I would update soon and low and behold nothing…. Oh well… I'm back! I'm going to be doing a four-shot soon for Poke, Oldrival/Leafgreen, Contest and Ikari. It's going to be kinda sad. So check that out ;) **

**Also the chapters are going to be all one person's POV from now on. (most of the time)**

**I also am deleting my two author's note chapters cuz they're a waste of space. Um what else… Oh yeah. I thought of another story idea. The poll will be opening up again after I finish up with the current one. So check out the new story idea at the end of the chapter. Also I love how I said Misty's POV was shorter when they were the same length. Its just cuz Leaf's was harder to write.**

**Shout-out for this chapter goes to Poliwhirl42. It's for a more personal reason. She is freaking awesome! =D Her stories are amazing too! Luv ya!**

* * *

**Matchmaker **

Your fate has been decided. It was decided long ago. To be, or not to be; was never your choice. But the path you take and the roads you follow are up to you. Know that friends are for school, but best friends are for life.

* * *

**Dawn's POV**

**The next morning**

I skipped downstairs with a huge smile on my face. Leaf was already sitting at the table grinning like a mad woman. When we looked at each other it was like looking into a mirror. We smiled and laughed and I took a seat next to her.

"So why are you so happy Missy?" I asked.

"Promise you won't freak out?" She asked suddenly looking nervous.

I scoffed. "Me? Freak out? Never." I nodded for her to continue.

"Well, um… After you and Paul found Gary and I yesterday… Well… H-he kissed me again!" Leaf blushed.

"ERHMEHGERD! CONGRATS LEAFY! WHEN IS YOUR NEXT DATE? I AM SOOOO PICKING YOUR OUTFIT!" I squealed happily and started, as Misty calls it, rambling.

"Is everyone ok? Is there a robber? A serial killer? Dawn on a sugar rush?" Misty called bolting down the stairs, May on her heels.

Leaf and I cracked up so bad. "N-no guys i-it was j-just Dawn reacting t-to the f-fact that G-Gary kissed me l-last n-night." Leaf managed between fits of laughter.

May frowned. "Of course it was…" She then began giggling too.

Misty sighed and lightly whacked each of us on the back of the head. "Congrats Leaf." She grinned.

Around 20 minutes later we were all set and ready for school. Well. Almost.

"LEAF! Did you borrow my mascara?" May called.

"No I use black not brown remember!" Leaf bellowed back.

"Misty?" May yelled.

"Nope." Misty muttered covering her ears and walking downstairs.

"Oops… Here May!" I chirped and handed the brunette her brown mascara back.

May rolled her eyes and finished applying it. I skipped downstairs and sat on the bottom step next to Misty. "Hey Mist!" I giggled lightly.

She glared at me. "Where did 'Mist' come from?"

I smirked. "Oh just your boyfriend…" I sang lightly.

Misty rolled her eyes. "We're not dating. And Ash is the only one allowed to call me that."

"Because you lurve him!" I teased poking the embarrassed redhead. She scowled in return and I flashed a cheeky grin and got up to pick out my outfit.

"Don't tell me Dawn's gone all 'matchmaker' again?" Leaf groaned tugging her hair into a high pony as she jogged down the stairs.

"Yup!" I hummed lightly and pulled on my black ankle boots.

"Oh shit we're in for it now…" May grumbled following Leaf downstairs.

I raised my eyebrow at her. "Maybe I should text Drew and tell him May loves him…" I said sarcastically. My finger hovered above the send button on my PokePhone.

"What?" May's head snapped towards me and she shrieked and tackled me grabbing my phone from my hands. She deleted the message then handed my phone back. "You suck Dawn." She growled.

"Love you too May!" I scooped up my pink messenger bag and walked out the door.

The girls followed me out, Leaf yelling a quick good-bye to her parents. We walked in silence and I finally spotted Abi. Waving she raced over to us. It wasn't like she was trying to dampen our mood but she looked so sad.

As soon as she reached us she fell into Misty's arms. "Oh god, oh god, oh god." She muttered and cried softly.

Sitting down on the nearest park-bench, Leaf embraced Abi and tried to calm her down. "Shh… What's wrong Abi?"

"It's horrible!" She wailed. "Jayden just called me and dumped me for no reason! He's been avoiding my texts. I came to school today and well… He was hugging another girl and he kissed her cheek!"

Four shocked expressions was enough to send the emotionally pained girl off again. Frowning I got a murderous look in my eyes. "I'm gonna go talk to him."

I got up and jogged away leaving the other girls to comfort Abi. I finally spotted Jayden. He was talking with Drew and Ash. He saw me, grinned and waved.

"Hey Dawn! W-" I cut him off mid greeting.

"What the hell Jayden. What the hell." I screamed. I was met with three surprised looks.

"What did I do?" He asked quietly.

I glared at him and pulled up a picture of Abi and I fooling off at lunch last year on my phone. He paled.

"Look Dawn. That way was easier than this way." He sighed running a hand through his hair.

"And why would that be? And who was that girl you hugged earlier?" I demanded.

"Marina? She's a close family friend. We're just friends is all. And it's easier because then I don't feel the sympathy and pain of telling her this way."

"And what is this way." I snarled at him putting my hands firmly on my hips.

"I'm moving." He muttered bluntly.

"What?!" I shrieked.

"Yeah I know. Some of the other guys, and myself, received offers to play football for a boys' sports exclusive school in Unova. I didn't want to go, but my parents said it was going to be better football and much more fun. I broke up with Abi so I didn't have to tell her this way. I still love her. Very much."

"But you could have just told us!" I sniffed and hugged him.

"Why else would four spots on the football team just suddenly open up?" He sighed, gestured to Ash and Drew, and hugged me back.

"When do you leave?" I asked quietly, all my anger towards him gone.

"Three days."

"Dawn, here comes the rest of the girls." Drew pointed out suddenly. I'd almost forgotten they were still here.

"Um ok." I released Jayden and hugged Drew and Ash quickly. "You guys get Jayden out of here. The last thing I need right now is for Misty to blow up and mallet Jayden extremely hard. I'll go talk to the girls. And Jayden? You are going to have to talk to Abi yourself." I received three nods and the boys ducked off towards the school.

"Hey where did they go?" Misty demanded angrily. "I wanted to mallet him!" She pouted. Abi smiled half-heartedly.

"Let me explain." I pleaded.

After I told them what happened Abi was shocked. "Where did he go? Please Dawn! I need to find him!"

I pointed in the direction he went and the girl dashed off.

"So… He's really leaving?" May asked quietly.

"Yep." Leaf sighed.

The bell rang and we split up for class. Leaf and I walked to homeroom together.

We sat at our desks and we both put our heads down. Our extremely happy moods from the morning were gone. Drew and Ash walked in and took their seats next to us.

Drew touched my hand softly and smiled sympathetically. I sighed and leaned back into him. There has always been something between us. Something that just clicked. We're not in love, but it's chemistry no doubt. More of a brother-sister relationship.

The bell rang signaling the end of homeroom and the start of first period. I got up to leave but Drew grabbed my wrist. I looked at him.

"Skip class with me?" He asked cautiously.

"I guess but that means I'm feeling 'sick' and went home. I'm not skipping for some dumb reason though." I replied slyly.

He smirked and we walked out together. I put on my best queasy face and walked to the office. Once I had permission from the nurse to leave I waited outside the school for Drew. He walked out a smirk still plastered on his face.

"What did you do?" I snapped at him.

"I used a week old dentist slip and she fell for it." He scoffed.

I laughed. "Ya they fall for that one all the time."

He took my hand and led me to his car. We got in and he drove. We got to the guys' house and he led me around back. There was a small courtyard type thing. He sat under one of the willow like trees and beckoned for me to sit with him. I smiled and sat next to him.

"Our friends have messed up love lives." Drew grumbled.

"I totally agree." I giggled. "But, then again, so do we." We both laughed.

"How's Misty been?" Drew inquired.

"Ok. She's saddened by everything and loves him with all her heart. Ash?"

"You have no idea. Some how he went from dense, dumb Ash to actually does his homework Ash. It's messed up." Drew dropped his head into his hands. I looked at him. "Sometimes I'm really happy we moved here and met you girls, this is one of them, and sometimes I hate you girls for coming into our lives like this."

I recoiled slightly and stood. "Well sometimes this whole relationship between my girls and your guys it absolute shit. Why the hell did you have to move here! I get it Gary was searching for Leaf. Well now Leaf's some love-struck girl who's on cloud nine because Gary's kissed her twice and she still can't see that he's a player! He'll be done with her soon and she'll be heartbroken. Absolute shit!"

"Yeah well how do you think he takes it? He's locked himself in his room, refuses to come out and thinks about his past. He won't fucking listen to anyone!"

I flinched softly. "Well I'm leaving. If you could give me a ride home that would be nice." I turned away. I heard him sigh.

"Dawn sit down. We have to figure this out. There is got to be something we can do to help our friends. But what?" He was growling lowly. I sat back down next to him and leaned against his shoulder.

"Well if we can manage to get Ash and Misty paired up on another project and get them alone maybe we can talk it out." I pointed out.

"Leaf and Gary will have to finish this crappy bliss stage to get anywhere in their relationship. I think we're going to have to let Leaf get her heart broken and just be there to support her. Sometimes that's all we can do. I'll talk sense into Gary and they can talk it out." Drew mused.

"Makes sense. For you and May… I th-" I started but Drew cut me off.

"Wait what?" He glared at me.

"Oh please you so like her and she so likes you!" I grinned. Drew groaned and waved for me to continue. "So I think you guys just have to hang out together and talk for a bit and May will spill her feelings and it all goes uphill from there." I got a slightly dreamy look in my eyes.

Drew smirked. "Well you just need to tell Paul how you feel nice and blunt." I rolled my eyes.

"I don't like plumhead."

"Yes you do Dawn. I'm not stupid."

I blushed. "Ok fine. You're better at this than my friends. I like Paul."

He grinned victoriously. "Is that a compliment to me or and insult to your friends?"

"Both!" I laughed. "But, seriously. You think telling him will help?"

"Either that or have a little thing, where you put notes and hints into his locker. That would be sweet and funny."

"Wouldn't it come across as cheesy? And there is no guarantee he'd even read them." I muttered.

"Well then I've got nothing." Drew shrugged.

We found ourselves swept up into our "matchmaking" scheme for hours. We talked, laughed and spilled our hearts out to each other all day. And at one point we both dozed off under the willow tree.

Our blissful sleep was interrupted by a low, grumbling and confused voice. "Drew? Troublesome? What the hell?"

We were both wide-awake now.

"Um look Paul…" I started. Paul cut me off mid-sentence.

"Drew take her home now." He glared at the teen next to me.

Drew rolled his eyes but helped me up and led me to his car. He drove me home in silence.

"Bye Drew. Thank you. For everything." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

He smiled back, gave me a two fingered wave and droved off.

"Dawn! Where the hell have you been!?" Leaf cried in worry as she raced out onto the lawn towards me.

"With Drew." I replied like it was no big deal.

"So you guys skipped together?" She inquired, looking slightly angry.

"Yes. I know it looks bad but, I just couldn't take it Leaf…" I said sadly.

She took a deep breath and ran her hand through her long brown hair. "I'm not the one you should be worried about Dawn. I wasn't the only one who saw you talking with him in his car and saw you kiss his cheek."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course. Misty and May would've se-" I stopped my face going white. "H-how mad is she?"

"She ran to her room crying and won't come out. You're in deep shit now girl." Leaf patted me on the back and walked back inside.

I stood, frozen, in the yard and almost screamed at how stupid that was. I broke the biggest rule in the sisters' code. "_Never date a boy another girl has her eye on or has admitted to liking." _She would think we were dating.

And of course, because karma is a bitch, it started to pour rain. I fled for shelter on the patio and sat in one of the chairs. Curling up my emotions began to go crazy. I began to cry, my tears matching the raindrops. Drip, drop, drip, drop.

What have I done?

* * *

**Me: BAD DAWN! **

**Dawn: *****Sniffles***** **

**Leaf: Ugh this chapter was angsty, romancy, familyiy, and lame**

**Me: I know. Don't remind me… **

**Misty: FYI for those ikarishippers and contestshippers freaking out, Liv2Laugh00 is NOT a belleshipper. She uses them together in a brother-sister or close friend relationship.**

**Me: it will be important for later in the story. And oh god I'm sorry again! This was supposed to be up 2 weeks ago. I just couldn't find the inspiration to complete the chapter until now.**

**Leaf: Liv2Laugh00 is very happy with how many people showed their love for this story.**

**Me: And I love you all back!**

**Misty: Liv2Laugh00 doesn't own Pokemon**

**Me: Reviews are love. If you love me, the characters, or the story, review! **

**Misty: WAIT! Here is the new story idea!**

**Me: Ok fine and the results are in from my poll. the twist will happen to Leaf. The poll will be deleted and the new one put up so vote vote vote!**

* * *

**The Dragon Soul**

Misty, May, Dawn, Leaf, Ash, Drew, Gary and Paul are Dragon Riders and benders of their elements. They are selected by their villages and tribes to be the trainers for the ultimate rider, The Dragon Soul. But what happens when someone, in the group, is accused of being the Dragon Soul? When the Dark King of the lands hears of the Dragon Soul and the trainers, he orders for them to be captured. On the run the gang must fight for survival and love. The darkness must be stopped. The Dragon Soul must awaken. Poke, Leafgreen/Oldrival, Ikari and Contestshippings.

**Chapters: **Why do I even bother?

**Dragon Names and *Main* Bend Element**:

**Misty** - Water/(you will see) - **Dragon** - Zara

**Ash** - Electricity - **Dragon** - Lietron

**May** - Fire - **Dragon** - Xian

**Drew** - Earth - **Dragon** - Firrone

**Leaf** - Psychic - **Dragon** - Titue

**Gary** - Shadow - **Dragon** - Veilhaa

**Dawn** - Ice - **Dragon** - Kirea

**Paul** - Ghost - **Dragon** - Javardea


	9. CH 8: Falling Apart or Falling Together?

**BFFs – Chapter 8**

* * *

**I decided to be nice. I updated fast :D I'm super stressed and nervous today and I'm surprised I had the energy to write this. My school play is on Thursday and I'm a lead role. If this comes across as rushed blame my nervousness lol… **

**So yeah… Not much else. Vote on the poll people! Again with the reviewing… I got so few reviews again D: I'm the kind of person who doesn't see a point in writing if nobody reads. And how am I supposed to know when someone has read my stories if they don't review. **

**Oh yeah with my sister… She's responding well the chemotherapy and we're all having a blast with her, making the most of our time. I appreciate all the support I've received. I love you all! **

**Shout-out for this chapter goes to Iloveikari. I know right! Drew and Dawn just seem like they would get along somehow! It's just amazing! And I know May and Dawn are crying. I'm mean. It will all work out… Hopefully…**

**Also go back and read Drew and Dawn's conversations. See the way they talk about their friends? That will be important later. Not that they're going to be mean, but just for reference later on. This has dragged on long enough.**

* * *

**Falling Apart or Falling Together?**

Your fate has been decided. It was decided long ago. To be, or not to be; was never your choice. But the path you take and the roads you follow are up to you. Know that friends are for school, but best friends are for life.

* * *

**May's POV**

**Same Time, Inside the house**

How could she? Why? Why him of all people! Why did she have to choose him!

I was sitting on my window bed **(A/N You know those bed/mattresses under the window?)** staring out the window into the rain. Ironically it had started to rain as soon as Dawn arrived. I sighed. It was so cliché for it to rain when someone was heartbroken.

I've been thinking about giving Dawn a chance to explain, but it just didn't feel like she needed it. I mean it was pretty clear. They skipped together, he brought her home, and she kissed his cheek. Are there anymore obvious signs of dating?

Turning away I pulled out my diary. I started to write a few words but my hands wouldn't move. But my tears fell. One by one. Each one leaving a small stain on the page. I slammed my diary shut and hurled it at my door with a whimpering gasp.

I cried for a while. I heard nothing but the rain and the sound of Misty talking with Leaf about school work in Misty's room next door. Then, the silence became too much. I stood, wiped my eyes and peeked out my door. No one was in the hall. I wandered slowly down it.

I passed Misty's room and heard the sound of her pencil scratching paper, I guess Leaf had left. When I passed Leaf's room her door was wide open and her room empty. Curiousity sparked inside me. Where was Leaf? I kept creeping down the hall. I passed Dawn's room. I heard music being blasted at full volume and heard her voice, faintly, singing along. She didn't sound very happy though…

I finally reach the second hallway. I sprinted to the end of it and was about to barge into a room when I heard something coming from it. Piano music. I slowly pushed the door open and crept inside.

Leaf leapt away from the piano like it was on fire. "May!" She squeaked surprised.

I smiled and walked closer. She inspected my face. I hid all signs of sadness.

"You ok?" She asked quietly.

"Perfectly." I replied firmly. "What were you playing?" I asked.

"Just something I was thinking about." She replied.

"It sounded sad. Why would you be sad girl? You've been kissed twice in a week by your childhood sweetheart darling!" I gasped.

"I can't help but feel the heartbreak coming. Like a wave, waiting till I'm at my weakest, then it rushes in and sweeps me off my feet." She murmured.

"Oh Leaf…" I whispered. I lifted her up and hugged her tightly.

"I'll be alright May-May." She said softly and hugged back. When she used my old nickname I smiled.

"I have to go now. I'll leave this place to you." She got up, smiled a sad smile and walked out. Immediately I fell into her spot at the piano and sat thinking quietly. I touched a few keys and tried to replicate Leaf's melody.

It was sad and sweet. I hummed a little melody along with it. I knew another song! For a solo for Leaf! I got up and snagged a sheet of paper. I scribbled the song lyrics down for the first verse and left it on the piano with a note for Leaf as well.

While I was thinking up the lyrics my eyes started to water again. I desperately rubbed them, trying not to cry. "Oh god…" I muttered. I set the piano lid down and raced to my room.

Just my luck, Misty was just getting ready to leave her room for who knows what. She caught my eye and hers widened. "May?" I ran past her to my room. I shut the door and fell to the floor.

I heard Dawn emerge from her room, music stopping, and she spoke quietly with Misty. At one point Leaf joined the conversation briefly. I was sitting on the floor, leaning against my door, crying my eyes out. I snagged my PokePod off my dresser and jammed my ear buds in. Music always calms me down.

I was interrupted by a knock at my door.

"Go away!" I mumbled and stood up. I pulled out my ear buds and threw my PokePod back to the dresser. I got onto my bed and lay on my side, facing the wall.

"We need to talk." It wasn't the urgency in the voice that bothered me, it was the fact I was unable to tell which of my friends it was. So I went with the safe answer.

"Leave me alone!"

"I'm coming in." My door creaked and I smashed my face into a pillow so I didn't have to face her.

"May. Look at me." I finally recognized the voice. I rolled over slowly and looked at her. She smiled at me sadly and held out a hand.

"Welcome to the club." Her green eyes twinkled in a way I'd only seen hers do.

I let out a strangled and forced laugh and shook her hand. "I can't have my two best friends fighting like this." She stated and swept her hair from her face and smiled at me.

"You must see though, she broke the code." I reminded her.

"Which rule? Remember last year when Leaf broke the code? That was all a misunderstanding." She reminded me her eyes confused.

"Yes, I remember. How could I forget? Dawn was mad at her for three weeks… But, Misty, she skipped with _him_, _he_ drove her home and she kissed _his _cheek. Could she be more obvious with her hints? She's gone after him and he's wrapped around her little finger. I don't care about anyone or thing but myself right now Misty. Leave me alone. Just go."

Misty glared at me. "Have you talked to her yet? What about Drew? Talked to him yet?" I looked down. "Seriously May! You're here, moping about, but you haven't even spoken to each of them yet!"

I returned her sharp glare. "Well I don't see you knocking on Ash's door begging for him to take you back!"

"I beg your pardon? Me? Begging? Like hell I'd beg for that idiot back."

"Oh please Misty. We all know you're as desperate for a boyfriend as Dawn is!"

"Don't you dare bring that up! You're so selfish!" She snapped.

"I have every right to. I'll bet Rudi will be heartbroken about you loving him!"

"Why should I care? You could run back to Brendan anytime you wanted. You'd fit right in bitch." She snarled.

My eyes widened. My voice disappeared and all my self-confidence that I held in this argument vanished. My voice cracked lightly. "G-get out Misty."

Misty's green eyes were begging. "Wait May please! I didn't mean it!" I shook my head and pointed to the door. Misty rose silently. "Fine. But maybe you should think about some things. I know I will. See if I'm there next time you need a friend." She stormed out of my room. I saw right through her rough exterior. She was as close to tears as I was.

"Everyone in this whole fucking house is against me!" I wailed.

"May what happened?" Leaf gasped running to my doorway.

"Don't bother. She'll just send you away so she can wallow in self pity like the selfish bitch she is." Misty sneered.

Leaf gasped and flashed her gaze from Misty to me. Our hostility was confusing to her. She shook her head and fled down the hall. She slammed her door and you could hear her rummaging in her closet. Misty sneered at me one last time and slammed her door.

I pulled out my phone. I needed someone to talk to and right now my friends were of no help. Abi wouldn't be the best person to call because she was spending time with Jayden, I'm mad at Drew, Ash is an idiot, Paul wouldn't care, and Jayden is busy with Abi. That leaves Gary? He is fairly easy to talk to.

I hit call. "G-Gary? Can you come to the park near my house?"

"Sure May. Need someone to talk to?"

"You have no idea…"

"Alright. I'll be there in five. I'm expecting a hell of a story though." I could almost feel his smirk through the phone.

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks."

Deciding that leaving through the door wouldn't be wise in case Marianna and Daniel caught me. I opened my window a crack. It had stopped raining. I gripped the thick branch of the tree that grew between Misty and my rooms. I pulled myself onto the branch and shimmied down the tree. When I hit the ground I raced to the park so Misty didn't see me.

Gary was leaning casually on one of the trees in the park. He waved and grinned, but as I got closer, his smiled disappeared.

"May?" He asked his voice wary.

I felt myself crying and being swept into strong arms. He whispered sweet things as I cried. When I was composed enough, I looked up. His face was supporting, worried and caring. I now knew what Leaf saw in him.

"Thanks Gary. For everything." I hugged him.

"No problem." He was smirking. It looked cute but not as cute as Drew's smirk. Why do I even bother thinking about Drew now? He's with Dawn.

"Hey Gary? Did Drew say anything about Dawn today?" I asked timidly.

"No. But, Paul was all moody and mad after he found them together in the backyard."

"Because they skipped?"

"More like because they're dating or something."

"Yeah. Dawn kissed his cheek good-bye."

"That bastard! He broke the code!"

"Code?" I asked, eyes widening.

"It's these rules we made up. One rule is you can't go out with a person that someone under the code has their eye on or has admitted to liking."

"We have almost the same thing. And Dawn broke ours too…" I muttered.

"So which one of the lovely ladies other than Dawn has her eye set on Drew?" He smirked. I could feel my face flush.

"It's alright May. I won't tell him. I will get pissed at him for breaking the code though." He cracked his knuckles. Seeing my, probably, white face he laughed. "I'm joking."

"I have to go now Gary. Thanks for this!" I said and started to walk away.

"Hey May? Why didn't you just talk to one of the other girls?" He asked catching my arm.

I breathed in sharply. "We're fighting. You know the reasoning with Dawn, Misty called me a bitch after I acted really nasty and harsh to her and Leaf has sealed herself away from all the drama." Gary's eyes widened. "I really do have to go now." I pulled away, waved and ran towards home.

I walked straight in the front door, not bothering to go back in the window.

"May? Where were you?" Marianna asked as I hung my coat up in the closet.

"Out. Going upstairs to study. Not hungry. Have dinner without me." I walked away without hearing her response. I walked stiffly down the hallway and heard voices coming from Dawn's room.

I was unable to contain my curiousity and walked closer.

"Misty, why are you on her side? I didn't do anything wrong!" Dawn wailed.

"You broke the code." Misty's reply was curt.

"Oh please none of you know what I would be doing if I was actually dating Drew. I would be at his place, in his bed and we'd be getting it on." Dawn sneered. "You know I'm not that girl Misty."

"How can I be sure Dawn? When you won't even tell us things like that. Remember when you were dating Lucas. You told us this exact speech only last time it was because we were worried about him being a bad guy. Maybe it's because you don't trust us anymore."

"Really? You bring Lucas up now? Real mature." I could feel Dawn's eye-roll through the door. "You're just a judging bitch Misty. A real bitch."

"Thanks Dawn. I'll be going now." I could hear the hurt and disappointment in Misty's voice.

I turned away from the door and got about three paces before I noticed Leaf watching me from her doorway. She looked hurt and confused.

"It's rude to eavesdrop on other people's conversations." She snapped.

"I-I" I stuttered.

"I think it's totally ok that because Dawn went after your boy you go after someone else's." I could hear sarcasm dripping off her voice.

"What?" I was slightly shocked.

"Oh please. Who else would you call on at the park? Not Abi, Jayden, Misty, Dawn, Drew, Ash, Paul or me right? That only leaves…" She trailed off her glare tightening.

"Leaf please! It's n-"

"Oh shut up May." She turned away.

She slammed her door before I could continue. I heard Marianna call us for dinner. I stalked to my room and heard Misty, Dawn and Leaf move downstairs. I began to cry.

These boys were ruining our lives.

* * *

**Me: Am I mean? So since all the girls are pissed off right now (lol) I'm using my two OCs for this XD**

**Shelby: (See Fictionpress profile) I just started reading this and it's really good!  
**

**Eric: (See Fictionpress) Of course you think it's good Shelby. You basically are Liv2Laugh00.**

**Shelby: It's still good!**

**Eric & Shelby: *****arguing*******

**Me: Oh shut up you two. So anyone? More hints about Leaf's upcoming song. One person guessed it correctly already. I'd appreciate it if they didn't give it away ;) Eric? Disclaimer?**

**Eric: Fine. Liv2Laugh00 doesn't own Pokemon only Shelby and I. **

**Shelby: Vote on the poll!**

**Me: Remember reviews are love. So if you love me, the characters, or the story, review!**

…

**Shelby: Weren't you supposed to do something cool here?**

**Me: Oh yeah :P I'm giving a sneak peek of chapter 9.**

* * *

**Leaf's POV**

"Sit here and talk. I'm sick of all this pointless fighting."

"Like hell I'm going anywhere near those three." She got poisonous glares.

"I'm leaving."

"Us girls need to work these issues out!"

"We tried, failed, now let's go."

They all walked out leaving Mom and I in the room alone. She shook her head and walked out.

I walked to the music room and saw the piano. There was a note on it. I grabbed it and read it. I smiled and saw the lyrics written on another sheet. I snagged a pencil and started playing. I sang along and finished the song.

Afterwards I looked up a huge smile on my face. There was a soft applause. My head snapped up and I saw….

* * *

**Me: CUT! Heheh! Now you gotta wait and review! Vote on the poll too! I think I'll update Runaway Runway next! BYEEEEEE!**


	10. CH 9: People Like Us

**BFFs – Chapter 9**

* * *

**So people. Vote on poll. I checked my reviews for this chapter and counted an EXCELLENT amount of reviews. (Sarcasm) I'm so disappointed. Are my stories really that bad? FYI I got ONE review. That stings people. **

**So my reviewer shout-out goes to Otter4242. Thank you for reviewing and reading my story. I appreciate it. And I appreciate your love for this story. **

**Also my Fictionpress one-shot is going to be delayed around a month. I'm just focusing on Fanfiction for now. **

**So please. If you read my story, please review. Its keeps me writing. **

* * *

**People Like Us**

Your fate has been decided. It was decided long ago. To be, or not to be; was never your choice. But the path you take and the roads you follow are up to you. Know that friends are for school, but best friends are for life.

* * *

**Leaf's POV**

**Next Morning**

I woke up feeling awful. I don't even know what's happening anymore. Misty and May are mad at each other. Dawn's mad at Misty. May is mad at Misty. I'm mad at May.

How could she? Dawn goes after Drew. May retaliates by going after Gary. Now I've gotten dragged into this. Great. Just great.

I quickly threw on an outfit. A green t-shirt with a leaf drawn in jewels on it, grey skinny jeans and a grey headband.

I quickly rushed downstairs. Misty was seated at the table. I sighed.

"Hey Mist." **(A/N The girls have picked up on the nickname from Ash)** I greeted as I smiled and seated myself across from her.

"Hi." Her response was curt and choppy. "Must be nice not to get involved with this huh?"

"I am involved Mist. May made me. She went after Gary." I frowned at the redhead who had an unfriendly expression on her face.

"Sure. Great reason. You're like some stupid lost puppy. You're so in love with Gary, you can't even see it. He's using you. You're just another toy."

When those words left her mouth I wanted to scream, cry and die at the same time. I did the thing neither of us was expecting me to do. I'd always been the weak one who wouldn't do anything physical. Not this time.

My hand was up and slapped Misty in the face before either of us even realized it. Misty's hand flashed up to her cheek.

"Bitch." She muttered under her breath. "So you joined to make yourself more known too. Great Leaf. Consider this a warning. Do not come near me."

My eyes watered. "Misty… I just.. I…" I stammered and watched as the angry redhead stood and walked for the front door. I heard the door slam and I dropped my head to the table.

I ate my breakfast in silence. My parents came down sometime and said they were going to work, but I didn't really clue in.

Soon it was around 9. It was a Saturday. Usually I spent my Saturdays with the girls, but now, I'm not sure I should be within 20 feet of anyone but Dawn.

A knock on the door summoned me to the answer it. I opened it to find someone unexpected.

"Ash?" I asked in surprise.

"Is Misty there? I was texting her earlier and she said some really out of character stuff. I just wanted to make sure she was ok." He replied as I let him in. His face was one of concern.

"No she went out a while ago. She hasn't come back yet. What did she say? If you don't mind?" I responded.

"Well she said a lot of things. Mostly things like "I can't believe those bitches." Or "to think we were actually friends. BEST friends. Bull shit." It just didn't seem like something that Misty would do. I mean you guys are so close…" He looked quite confused as he explained it to me.

I looked away so he wouldn't have to see the tears in my eyes. "Everything she said actually makes sense. Every. Last. Bit."

His eyes widened. "What happened?"

"It all started when Dawn and Drew skipped together and became an item. Then Misty and Dawn got into a fight and now Dawn's mad at Misty. After that Misty and May got into a huge fight and are mad at each other. May then ran away and tried to go after Gary, so now I'm mad at her. Then, this morning, Misty started snapping at me about how I follow after Gary like a lost puppy so I slapped her and she got so mad… This whole thing is too much."

Ash simply stood there dumbfounded. Since I knew he liked Misty I thought he'd be mad at me. The thing he did next surprised me so much.

He opened his arms for a hug.

I fell into them whole-heartedly. "Thank you…" I whispered over and over again. He just remained quiet.

"I should go." He finally said after a while. "Work things out. Ok Leaf?"

I cracked a small smile. Ok. Thanks Ash."

I walked up to my room and started reading my book. This helped me relax and soon I was calm. I didn't even realize it, but a lot of time passed by. Misty had returned home and had been outside by the pool ever since.

Then I heard the door slam. Mom was home.

"Girls! All of you living room. NOW!" She yelled after dropping her bags at the door. We all knew not to mess around when she used that tone of voice.

The five of us were scattered across the living room. Dawn on the loveseat, May in the armchair, Misty sitting backwards on the computer table chair. I sat on the couch with Mom.

"Sit here and talk ladies. I'm sick of all this pointless fighting" Mom folded her arms.

Misty snarled. "Like hell I'm going anywhere near those three." She got such poisonous glares from Dawn, May and I.

Dawn rolled her eyes and stood. "I'm leaving."

Mom stood and glared at her. "You girls need to work these issues out!"

May stood as well and snapped at Mom. "We tried, failed, now let's go."

The three of them walked out of the living room, going their separate ways. May went upstairs, Misty back to the pool in the backyard and Dawn went out the front door. This left Mom and I alone together. She shook her head and walked out, heading to the kitchen.

I ran upstairs to the music room and saw the piano. There was a note written on it.

"To Leaf.

I thought I could help you with some of your lyrics.

From May."

Below were lyrics written in May's handwriting. I quickly pulled out the songbook with my name on it and started playing the piano part I'd already written.

Suddenly I knew what I needed to do.

I pulled out my phone and texted Gary. I told him to meet me at the park. He responded with an ok.

I pulled on my green flats and walked out the front door. I had to walk past the little café in the outskirts of town in order to get to the park. I glanced in the window. I saw Dawn and Drew sitting at a table together. Dawn seemed to be crying. Drew was holding her hand and comforting her. He suddenly glanced up. He saw me and narrowed his eyes. The message was as clear as daylight. "Move on".

I crossed my arms and kept walking. I got to the park and saw Gary leaning casually leaning against a tree.

"Hey Leafy." He said coolly when he saw me approaching. "Is this about what I talked about with May already? I've already dealt with it. I'm not speaking with Drew."

"No Gary. This is about you. And me. What are we? What am I really to you Gary Oak? Am I just another girl? The girl to start off your heartbreaking scheme at OI? Or is it something more? Do you even care? About me? At all? Do you give a shit about us? Or is that just me?" I snapped.

"Look Leaf. What we had was great. It really was. I really liked you."

"So that's it?" I asked with a slight quiver in my voice.

"I'm a teenaged guy Leaf. You can't always expect me to find someone right away. I have to live life. You're just a bit too serious for me. I need to find someone more fun and playful. Sorry Leafy."

"Don't call me that." I snapped and could feel my tears threatening to fall. "Someone like May? You think that I don't need to live my life? I don't need you. I may want you, but clearly, I can't have you. I will live my life without you. So stay the hell away asshole." I spun around and walked away. I could hear Gary mutter under his breath.

"Damn. That did not go as planned…"

I managed to get halfway home when Drew and Dawn stopped me. Dawn had stopped crying and was seated in the passenger seat of Drew's car.

"Do you want a ride home Leaf? I'm taking Dawn there anyways." Drew asked as he pulled over.

I sighed. "Sure."

After about 5 minutes in the car, I was sick of silence. Dawn and Drew sat in the front while I was in the back. Nobody talked. I did notice the two D's weren't holding hands. Odd considering they were a couple. Also near the gearshift, there was a picture of Drew and May. They were laughing and screamed and smiling at the same time. It was the night of the carnival.

It seemed like Drew and Dawn weren't dating after all.

When we arrived back at the house Dawn and I thanked Drew. He smirked back. Dawn just got right out of the car and didn't even kiss him on the cheek. We walked into the house together.

"Dawn? Are you dating Drew? I want the truth." I asked her as she opened the front door.

"No. Can't I just be friends with him?" She sighed after a moment.

"Holy shit girl. This all started with you! Have you tried to talk to May or Misty yet?" I put my hands over my face.

"Why would I talk to Misty? She brought up Lucas and accused me of not trusting her. May's mad at me and won't even be in the same room as me. They should talk to me." She crossed her arms.

"How would they know to talk to you when you seem so cold like this to them?" I asked.

She snapped her head around to look at me. "Whose side are you on?"

"No one's!" I growled back. "I'm sorry for trying to be a mediator because my three best friends are fighting."

"Well I think you're in this because you involved as well. I saw you and May fight last night Little Innocent Leafy. Who knew you could be so mean? And you hit Misty this morning. She got really mad, you know? Poor Little Leafy. You're as much of a problem as I am!"

"Don't ever compare us. We are nothing alike!"

"Really? Because I think that with you and Ashy this morning was as bad as me with Drew. Misty saw you two. She was just coming home, but after seeing you she ran."

"How did you see me then?"

"How do I not? You're pretty loud Leafy."

"Just stop Dawn. This is stupid. This whole thing is total bull shit! I can't believe you…"

"Oh but I can believe you Leaf. This is just like you. Try to play peacemaker to make yourself seem so good, when really, all you're doing is making the problem worse!"

"Bitch."

"I'm the bitch? Right back at you Leaf." Dawn snapped and stormed away from me.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, taking my headband out. I left my headband sitting beside my shoes as I ran back up to the music room. I slid onto the piano bench and began to play

* * *

**(Christina Perri – A Thousand Years)**

_Heart beats fast_

_Colours and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm_

_Afraid to fall_

_Watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt_

_Suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a Thousand Years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still_

_Beauty I know she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a Thousand Years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a Thousand Years_

_Love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a Thousand Years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a Thousand Years_

_Love you for a thousand more_

* * *

I looked up with a small smile to hear applause. My head snapped up and I saw May standing in the doorway. She had tears in her eyes.

I instantly stood from the piano. May walked closer.

"I like your song Leaf. I would put it on the album, but I cancelled the deal. I can't do it if we're all fighting like this. I heard your and Dawn's disagreement earlier."

"Thanks…" I was wary. "Don't forget May. I'm mad at you too."

The brunette simply nodded. "I know. I want to fix it."

"Fix it?" I scoffed. "Good luck."

"Help me out Leaf. I know you hate this as much as I do."

"Ask one of the others." I turned away.

She stepped closer. "Misty is too mad at me and I'm still kind of mad at her. Dawn just wouldn't understand. She gives up too easily."

I turned back to her. "What do you want to do?"

"First, tell me what happened with you and Gary."

I sighed and sat back down on the piano bench, May sat next to me. "It all started when Misty told me that Gary was just using me. I went and confronted me and he broke up with me. Then I snapped at him and told his I didn't need, but wanted him. I told him I would live without him."

May put a comforting arm around my shoulder. I wanted to shrug it away, but I could slowly feel my anger towards the other brunette ebbing away. I knew May would never go after Gary.

I smiled a weak smile. "So what's the plan?"

May grinned. "Glad you asked." She handed me a small stack of music.

"We're going to sing?" I asked cautiously.

"Yup. I've already gotten your mom on board. She's going to get us all in here after dinner. Then we'll do it. Are you ready Leaf?"

"I was born ready, May." I responded. My anger was totally gone towards May. I could even feel my anger towards Dawn disappearing as well. "Thank you. We really needed a wake-up call."

Soon it was time for dinner. We walked downstairs and kept up our act of being mad. After dinner Mom stood from the table before any of us could leave.

"You four will go to the music room now. No arguments." She was using her strict voice again.

Misty got up and walked out first, followed by Dawn. May and I followed.

When we got there, Misty was at her drums and Dawn was holding her bass. May picked up her guitar and I went to my keyboard.

May turned to look at us. "Guys, this is stupid. I'm not mad anymore. Dawn, I was stupid to accuse you. You're not dating Drew and I don't think you ever would. Misty, we argued. I'm sorry. I said unforgivable things and I was being selfish. I just want to make it up to you guys. Leaf and I have already made up. We wrote this together as a way to apologise for the way we acted. Can we just try and perform this? I don't want our friendship ruined forever." She handed out the music.

Misty raised her eyes to meet my gaze and May's. "I got over my anger a while ago. I was being stupid. Let's do it."

I accepted my music with a smile.

May moved onto Dawn. She was frowning. Then the corners of her lips moved upwards. She laughed. "Oh why not!" Taking the music from May she skimmed it over.

We started to play. There was a slight speaking part first which I took.

* * *

**(Kelly Clarkson – People Like Us)**

**Leaf: **_We come into this world unknown._

_But know that we are not alone._

_That you can't knock us down_

_The change is coming_

_It's our turn now_

**May:** _Hey_

_Everybody loses it_

_Everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes_

_And Hey_

_I know what you're going through_

_Don't let it get the best of you_

_You'll make it out alive_

_Oh_

**Misty and Dawn: **_People Like Us_

_We've got to stick together _

_Keep your head up _

_Nothing Lasts Forever_

_Here's to the Damned to the Lost and Forgotten_

_It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom_

**Dawn:**_ Oh oh oh oh_

**Misty: **_We are all misfits living in a world on fire_

**Dawn: **_Oh oh oh oh_

**Misty: **_Sing it for the People Like Us_

_The People Like Us_

**Leaf: **_ Hey_

_This is not a funeral_

_It's a revolution_

_After all your tears have turned to rage_

_Just wait_

_Everything will be ok_

_Even when you're feeling like it's going down in flames_

_Oh_

**Misty and Dawn: **_People Like Us_

_We've got to stick together_

_Keep your head up _

_Nothing Lasts Forever_

_Here's to the Damned to the Lost and Forgotten_

_It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom_

**Misty: **_Oh oh oh oh_

**Dawn: **_We are all misfits living in a world on fire_

**Misty: **_Oh oh oh oh_

**Dawn: **_Sing it for the People Like Us_

_The People Like Us_

**Leaf: **_Oh oh oh oh_

**May: **_You just got to turn it up loud when the flames get higher_

_Oh oh oh oh_

**Misty, Dawn and Leaf: **_Sing it for the People Like Us_

_The People Like Us_

**Misty: **_They can't do nothing to you_

_They can't do nothing to me_

_This is the life that we choose_

_This is the life that we bleed_

**Dawn: **_So throw your fists in the air_

_Come out, come out if you dare_

_Tonight we're gonna_

_Change forever_

**May:**_ Everybody looses it_

_Everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes_

_Oh_

**Leaf: **_People Like Us_

_We've got to stick together_

_Keep your head up _

_Nothing Lasts Forever_

**Misty and Leaf: **_ Here's to the Damned to the Lost and Forgotten_

**May and Dawn: **_It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom_

**All: **_Oh oh oh oh_

**Dawn: **_We are all misfits living in a world on fire_

**Misty: **_Oh oh oh oh_

**Dawn: **_Sing it for the People Like Us_

_The People Like Us_

**Leaf: **_Oh oh oh oh_

**May: **_You just got to turn it up loud when the flames get higher_

_Oh oh oh oh_

**Misty, Dawn and Leaf: **_Sing it for the People Like Us_

_The People Like Us_

**All: **_Oh oh oh oh_

_We are all misfits living in a world on fire_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Sing it for the People Like Us_

_The People Like Us_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_You just got to turn it up loud when the flames get higher_

_Oh oh oh oh_

**Misty, Dawn and Leaf: **_Sing it for the People Like Us_

**May: **_The People Like Us_

* * *

"May? Did you really write that?" Misty asked quietly after the song finished.

"Yes." She smiled.

"You are amazing." Misty replied.

"Guys I'm so sorry. We need to stick together through this. New Dawn, gone, Old Dawn, back!" Dawn grinned and hugged Misty and me, the two who were closest to her. She then beckoned for May to join. She did without hesitating.

"Nobody is perfect. Let's stick together. And sing it for," I started

"The People Like Us" We finished.

* * *

**A/N: Oh gawd….. Yay. I liked that chapter. Now the good part of the story is finally rolling.**

**Yes I cancelled the album deal. I just couldn't find enough places to put all the songs I had picked up. You'll still definitely see songs though. **

**People Like Us is my new favourite song. Anyone else notice that every single time I update, I have a new favourite song? Last time it was Counting Stars by OneRepublic. **

**I don't own Pokemon, Kelly Clarkson (Though she is amazing), OneRepublic (They are awesome too) and Christina Perri (Love her too). **

**And yessssss the song was A Thousand Years by Christina Perri.**

**I solved the fight with the girls kind of quickly :S Watever. There is still about 10 chapters left of this story. :D **

**Vote on the Poll. And check out my new buddy Emerald Dynamo! He's awesome.**

**Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ;D**

**R&R and Vote on Poll!**

**~Liv2Laugh00~**


End file.
